Fox of the dead
by Vendetta419
Summary: Something came from the sky and it brought it hunger to this world. Those who fought against the hunger end up becoming apart of the hunger. But now a mystery being who isn't from this world end up here against the dead. Dark theme and dark Naruto.
1. Chapter 1

**FOX OF THE DEAD**

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story.

**AN: AT THE MOMENT EVERYTHING IN THIS STORY IS WAY DIFFERENT FROM THE ACTUAL COMIC SERIES. I HAD THIS STORY IN MY HEAD FOR A WHILE NOW AND DECIDED TO TRY MY LUCK AT A HORROR FIC. I HAVEN'T FORGOT ABOUT MY OTHER THREE STORY AND IN FACT EXPECT THE NEXT CHAPTER FOR UNFORGIVING COMING MUCH SOON, WHY U ASK? BECAUSE I HAVE MY OWN LAPTOP NOW MUHAHAHAHA. **

**PS: SPECIAL THANKS GOES TO MY NEW BETA READER, ABE95. **

_**POINT OF VIEW START**_

_It happened so fast. First it started with what appears to be a fire or a meteor crashing down on the earth as some form of God's judgment. The government calls in the earth's mightiest heroes, The Avengers. The plan was to check this meteorite out that crashed landed here in New York City, big mistake on their part. For it was not a meteorite but a man, or what appears to be a man. Before the Avengers knew what happening, this man attacks them. The man dressed in a golden outfit with a cape wasted no time in biting Colonel America before being pulled of him by Luke Cage, Ms. Marvel, Hawkeye, and Black Widow. I do not remember what happen next, because at that time I was with my best friend and her older brother who I secretly had a crush on. I thought we were safe from here at the Xavier school for gifted youngest, but I was proved to be wrong. I remember when Cyclops gave a run down in the war room with the other members of the X-men about what happening in NYC on the news. Some of us were scared out of our mind thinking it the end of the world. Others like Rogue worried for other X-men out there yet to return, I felt sorry for her. I remember Storm arguing against our Fearless Leader about engaging against these things that were once our allies and friends. Then it happened. Our school was under an attacked by Alpha Flight except they weren't the same as how we remember them. Their flesh was showing and their lips were gone and replaced with jagged sharp teeth and their eyes were a white endless void of no life. For the first time since becoming an X-man I was scared, I couldn't move or fight except cry. I watched as some of the Alpha Flight members got to the New Mutants and infected them, well except Rahne. She didn't become a zombie, instead she was just devoured. My best friend, Illyana, was forced to killed Moonstar, Karma, and Sunspot with her spell and soul sword. Cannonball got away through the confusion that was a battle on the front yard of the Mansion with some of the Alpha Flights Zombies. Everyone were fighting to survive while I just hid, I was just a coward. A coward let the Professor get eaten by a zombie Puck. Storm was just like me, frightened by these creatures, and Cyclops, Wolverine, and the man I love, Colossus were still fighting not once showing a sign of defeat or fear. Hell, even Kurt was fighting to the death. Kurt… It funny I never thought I'd see someone get killed, but Puck did eat the Professor. _

_Magneto was there to save us…well he save some of us that day. The others like Rogue, Beast, and even Iceman did not make it thanks to Cannonball flying off and infecting them. I don't know how we managed it but somehow we end up on the flying ship that is Shield headquarter. Nick Fury head of shield was informing us on what to do. I looked around and saw mostly every heroes here, well most of them. I did not see Daredevil or Spiderman. And there was Gambit…Poor Remy it pained me to see him hurt in finding out that Rogue is a zombie like the Avengers, I hope he pulled through. And there was Mister Fantastic of the Fantastic Four, he looked like hell and from what I found out from Johnny Storm both he and Sue had loss their children to a zombie She-Hulk. But as I looked into Reed Richard eyes I felt more fear than I did with those things out there eating the world, I whispered to Illyana and Colossus of my concern on not trusting Reed but they told me not to worry. Fury gave the order to bring the survivors aboard the ship while the others fight the undead heroes and villians. It was defeat on our part because we loss more heroes too things, Logan, and Scott are now part of the Zombies. No I think the biggest defeat came in when my hunch about Reed was right, Shield have fallen thank to Reed going nuts and infected his teammates with the zombies virus he got off on a dead zombie. My beloved Peter now became one of those creatures along with Ororo, Kurt, , and Thor. I remember how Peter tried to fight the hunger by screaming for me and Illyana to escape with whatever survivors we can get away, but Kurt see to survivors when he teleported at each one of them biting them and eating them. Ororo was tearing of some of the screaming victims arms, eating the skin and meat like a turkey drumstick. Thor and Strange approached us with hunger in their eyes and for first time in my life I thought this is how I was going to die, here with my best friend who went into shock seeing her big brother become one of the dead. Luckily our savor came in the form of Magneto. Our most hated enemy went far enough to push back the zombies with his power. He looked at me and toward me and Illyana to escape while he holds them off. I shook Illyana and begged her to create a portal for us to escape and after several shake Illyana snap out of it and created a portal disk. I don't know what happen to Magneto but I hope he survived._

_So here I am hiding out in a warehouse with my best friend and girl we met by the name of Molly Hayes. She doesn't talk much other that Victor saved her life from her former friends with the cost of his own life. I asked Illyana why she couldn't just teleport us to Limbo and take our chances with the demon but she replied back saying the portal to limbo or other realities is closed and she could not get through. Here I was waiting for death to come for us. My new family is among the dead; my old family might be among the dead. It truly what it said…The end of the world._

_It didn't take them long to find us. What broke into the warehouse was Sabretooth with the brotherhood of evil mutants or such I say Brotherhood of evil Zombies. That how they found us through Sabretooth senses, I did forgot to mention that once you become a zombies you're still the same except you decay, always hunger and smell. But you still retain your abilities if you have one, you're intelligent or what left of it beside you being hungry. But back to reality…where we last left off Sabretooth and merry band was approaching us slowly like stalking a prey that is corner, I even heard some laughter and smart comment coming from Toad and Blob about me tasting like a real cat. Myself, Molly who has superhuman strength and invulnerability which would be a neat thing if they bite you or scratch you, and finally my best friend, Illyana who holding her soulsword with a look no longer caring if she die or being eaten alive. And what do I have to bring to the table beside Martial arts and mutant ability that save my skin more time I can count. Sure I can use my mutant power to help myself and my two friends out, but they will just keep following us until I get tired and become solid again. No I made up my mind I won't die like a coward I will go down fighting not as a mutant but as an X-man._

**POINT OF VIEW ENDED**

Sabretooth and the Brotherhood leaped at them screaming flesh meat. Their attempt came to an end when the top part of the warehouse ceiling windows broke off, and a masked man dressed as a ninja with the mask of a fox dropped down on them. He landed on Toad first breaking his neck with massive force instantly killing him. Sabretooth turned his attention off of his soon to be meal and went after this masked person. He kept slashing at the masked person with nail while said person easy dodged him with enough speed to match Quicksilver. Mystique tried sneaking up on this masked man and Illyana nearly almost shouted out a look out warning, but the masked person swiftly took out his sword from its sheath his back and thrust behind him impaling Mystique's face with said blade, what shocked the survivors is that this ninja killed her without taking his eyes off the rest of the zombies. This pissed off Pyro and Avalanche which resulted in both of them using their ability on this mystery figure. Avalanche created a earthquake in attempt to create a wave of floor flying at him but his power died down when he found himself impaled through the head with same blade that killed Mystique.

_"Who the hell is guy? He just came in here and easy dispatched Toad and Mystique. Now he just he took out Avalanche and working on Pyro… Never mind he just killed him by taking his head off. No way Sabratooth is running away, Blob is the only one attempting to stay his ground!"_

**"Little man, nothing can move the Blob! You will fail and once you fail, you and those three girls will be in my belly!"**

The ninja put his sword back on his back and stuck out his right hand. His hand began to glow with a swirling blue light.

"What is that light!" Illyana shouted. "I don't know, why ask me!" I yelled back at her while I continued to watch this light in his hand take a form of a blue sphere like ball.

The ninja shouted out something that sound like it was spoken in Japanese, He charged at the Zombie Blob so fast that it look like he just teleported . In less than a second he appears right in front of Blob's big belly. He took the arm holding the blue light and rammed it inside blob's belly. The ground began to shake and the Blob kept laughing until he noticed he began to move. The ninja shouted again in Japanese and the light glowed even more covering the whole warehouse.

_**POINT OF VIEW AGAIN**_

_When the light cleared I feared the worst but not for me but this guy who decided to save us. But what I found was the lower half of Blob's lower body still standing. I began to wonder what happened to rest of his upper body. My question was answered when the mystery ninja walked over to a wall with Blob embedded in it. He took out what appeared to be some type of knife except there was a paper with some weird writing on it. The Blob, still alive, was cursing at him but was quickly shut up when the ninja threw the knife in his mouth. He walked away from the Blob and the paper attached to that knife began to glow. I don't know why but I screamed for Illyana and Molly to take cover with me on the floor. Luckily my guess was on mark because that paper exploded and what left of the Blob was blood, guts, and even a eyeball… Gross. But before I could get up the mystery ninja was hovering above me. I stared at him in fear while both Illyana and Molly screamed my name._

_"Who are you?" I asked him._

_"(It's not nice to ask for someone's name without giving them your own)" He said in a language that sounds similar to an Asian language._

_"What did he say? I don't understand Japanese anime language." Molly said crawling to the one she trying to protect._

_"I barely understand him myself but I heard the part about not nice and name."_

_He seemed to understand their confusion. He spoke once again but this time he shocked them in doing so. "I…said it's not nice to ask for my name without giving me yours." He said in English but with a little bit of an accent in his tone._

_"Great, he can speak in a language we understand." Illyana said with an annoyance in her tone._

_I pay her no mind at the moment and continued to stare at the mask man who looks like he waiting for me to response._

_"Katherine Anne Pryde but my friends, or at least those still alive, call me Kitty. I told you my name now tell me your name."_

_"Well that an interesting name. Ok, Pryde. My name is Uzumaki Naruto…"_

**END CHAPTER**


	2. Chapter 2

**FOX OF THE DEAD**

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story except for the plot.

**Chapter two**

"Uzumaki? Your first name is Uzumaki and last name is Naruto?" Shadowcat asked him with a confuse look across her face.

"That a weird name, I mean who would name their own child with that name?" Molly said agreeing with Kitty.

Naruto folded his arms which it appeared to show he may be ticked but it was hard to tell due to him wearing a mask. Illyana noticed behavior stance and decide voice out her guess. "nyet. I think his first name is Naruto and his last name is Uzumaki."

"Ohh! So you're Japanese? Are there any other survivors with you somewhere?" Shadowcat asked him and praying he said yes to the last part.

"Well…yes if you can say so I did met and help a old guy wearing a bucket shape helmet with a purple cape escape a group of zombies…." He got cut off by both Shadowcat and Illyana shouting together. "WHAT! MAGNETO STILL ALIVE! WHERE IS HE? AND ARE THERE ANY OTHER SURVIVORS?"

"Hey! Quiet before you alert more of those things!" He snapped back with a serious leader tone. His tone got both former Xavier's students to shut and remind them their predicament. Naruto continued on, "First before I tell you what I know, first thing first. Who are you two?" He looks toward Illyana and Molly.

Molly decided to go first. "My first name is Molly and my family name is Hayes, I wanted to grow up to be a superhero like Wolverine, I even went far to call myself Princess Powerful but my friends kept calling me Bruiser…my friends…OH GOD NICO, CHASE, GERT, KAROLINE, AND VICTOR!" She brought down in tears while Shadowcat wrapped her arms around her trying to comfort her. "I'm sorry she been through so much. She was a part of a group called The Runaways. They were bunch of rich kids that turned against their evil parent that control Los Angeles. Most of them got infected and became Zombies except for her and Victor. We met both of them but failed to protect Victor from being eaten by the Runaways and young avengers. There there Molly…"She explained to Naruto while trying to comfort Molly still.

"…Moving on." He said with a coldness tone in his voice. Kitty shook her head at him for the disrespect while Illyana got mad at him. "I know I had my moment being cold but you show a little bit of sympathy she just loss her friends that she considered as her real family." Illyana said while staring at him with her arms folded to show she is indeed angry. "Perhaps…but tell me what good will crying will do? You all are trapped in a hellhole, there is no time to cry. If you have the energy to cry you have the energy to fight. It's kill or be killed, from where I from that is the law of survival." Naruto replied back to them while Molly wiped her eyes.

"Oh really? I didn't know Japan government was teaching their civilians to be like ninjas." Shadowcat said in a arrogant tone. "I am not from this place you called Japan. I was from a village full of Ninjas called Konohagakure no sato which is located in the land of fire."

"Konohagakure no..sato ?" Kitty said trying to figure what it means.

"Land of fire?" Illyana said trying to think if that even on this planet.

"Land of fire?haha is your land on fire? You don't look like you're a burn victim but it hard to tell with your mask." Molly said trying to use a joke to take her mind off of her dead friends.

"We getting off the subject here." He looked toward Illyana now who happen to point her soulsword at him. He didn't flinch on bit at her threat, however Shadowcat got worry. "Illy! What is the meaning of this!"

"Kitty don't drop your guard. As far as we know he could be one of them trying to lower our guard down so he can devour us!"

"But he save us!" Shadowcat replied back.

"It could be a trick or maybe he didn't want to shared his meals with other. Remember when Young avengers' members fought with the runaways on who will eat us. We were able to escape because they fought each others. I'm sorry but I'm not buying what you selling so what you Americans always say. Why don't you take your mask off and very slowly?"

"You do know I can easy defeat you as I did those things." Naruto response back calmly. "Do underestimate me!" She angrily replies back with a sneer. "Very well, He did give me a warning that you two may not believe." All three quickly looks at each other before looking at Naruto. Naruto grabbed his mask and unhook it off of his face. What they saw was handsome boy who look to appear to be in his late teen. He has blue eyes, long spiky blond hair coming down which make him look like a rocker or gothic. But what stand out of him was the marking on his face cheekbone, to them it looks like he have whisker marks. All three girls found him to be quite handsome, the blushes on their face said so. "Now as you can see I'm not one of those things but that old man Magneto was right about you two."

"Where is he?...he not dead or one of them is he?" Shadowcat asked him with concern.

"Listen well because I don't know how long we got until we move out before move of them start to show up… I met him…."

_**FLASHBACK TWELVE HOURS AGO**_

_Magneto was able to cause the Shield Headquarter ship to crashed into few buildings around the Bronx. Using a magnetic shield to protect himself from the explosion he was able to escape from harm but he wasn't the only one to survive the mayhem. Surrounding him was his doom, Once allies now turned into the undead, Stared at him with hunger in their eyes._

"_My hand goes out to you. You really are the Master of __Magnetism_, but it too back because now you going to belong in stomach_." A zombie Reed Richard said to Magneto while earning a bunch snicker from most of the other zombies. The zombie Invisible woman wrapped her arms around Reed Richard decayed neck. "Oh honey why wait so in talking to him, can't you tell we all hungry."_

"_Its Chomping time!" The zombie Thing shouted out. Both before any of the zombies could make a move the earth began to shake around them. "Fools! I am the Master of Magnetism and I will never be eaten!" He summon forth every metal in the area including cars and gas pipes within the ground. He directed each of these metal objects at some of the zombies. Some of the main zombies were able to evade while others were caught and impaired by the objects, Zombies like The Leader ,Psylocke, and Crossbone were killed instantly. But Magneto was not done yet. He focus enough strength within himself and unleashed upon the dead a magnetic shockwave. The attack was enough to send more of them into a nearby buildings._

"_BASTARD! HURRY AND GIVE UP SO WE CAN EAT YOU!"_

"_War-Machine don't!" Reed Richard shouted out to him but his voice fell on deaf ears when he took flight against a now hovering Magneto. Magneto stared at him with pity in his eyes, "War-Machine that hunger of your is truly clouding your judgment, because you clearly forgot that I am the Master of Magnetism!" He holds out his right hand and made a closed fist. "What this!...AAAAARRRRRGGGGGHHH*" The armor War-Machine wore began to clamp down more in a crushing sensation. Each screams he let out more blood began to leaked out the armor until the screams stop, and his armor no longer an armor but not in a shaped of a bloody metal box. Magneto stared coldly at each of the other Zombies that were in shock and what he could consider as fear. "Now…anyone else wish to challenge me?"_

"_This isn't over! You hear me, soon you be our tasty meal!" Reed said while running away with the other zombies. _

"…_We shall see." He said to no one while flying away from the arena._

_**THREE HOURS LATER**_

_A light sparked in the middle of Time square or what it used to be Time square. A couple of normal civilians zombies noticed the light and watched it shined more and more until it took shape of circle that resemble a portal. One Zombies walked up to the portal attempting to touch it, what he got instead was a object sticking out his neck with a paper tag attach with it. The other zombies approached him and looked at this strange weapon that resembles a knife of some sort. Then the paper starts to glow and as soon as it glow it exploded and the main Zombie and the ones near him got caught in the explosion. When the smoke cleared there was nothing left but pool of blood. Then a young man dressed in normal black shinobi outfit and wearing a mask that not only cover his face but his head also. He also carry a belt poach across his waist and a shinobi blade across his back. The mask bears a resemblance to a fox. This person looks around noticed his surroundings as he folds his arms._

"_(So this is where these things are from? They destroyed their own world and tried to do the same to my world!...I'm already in a fucking bad mood, might as well take it out on these things just like I did back in the Land of wave.") He grabbed his sword and made a single hand sign, in less than a second he created over a thousand clones each armed with a sword. "(Fan out! And show these fucking bastards what happen when you eat the wrong people!") The clones nodded and shunshins off into different direction in this brave new world. While the real one took off in a different direction._

_On a rooftop two Zombies were watching a group of Zombies in outfits attacking a tall building. The zombies that are attacking the building to get in were dressed in different outfits. Some dressed in tight spandex, other barely have any clothes on but appear to be some long cloth, one zombie…a really big muscular one. His skin is green and judging on how he the one doing the most damage to this white long building, he have super strength…and a rage to match it. All the other costume wearing Zombies were supporting this green monster that is only wearing a pair of purple shorts that look like it used to be pants. Other Zombies that weren't attacking the building were on each rooftop of buildings surrounding the white tall tower watching the windows of these building as if waiting to see if somebody tries to escape from a higher place. Too busy focus on the task at hand that they failed to notice a couple of figures appearing behind them until it was too late. One of the Zombies got impair from behind, a blade sticking out from the back of his head to the front. Each zombie was swiftly getting dispatch before they can alert others about intruder or in these case intruders. Each figure person stepped out the shadows and revealed themselves as the same new mystery man from before. The real mask man or what appeared to be the real one walked up to the edge of the rooftop and looks down at the many zombies. _

"_(It seems that somebody is still alive in that building….") he said in his language as he watched a few of the zombies follow the big green man-zombie in the building. He looks toward each of his clones and gave a signal with his hand coming down. Each Clones drive off the rooftops and head down against a group of zombies, the plan was to keep them from all from entering but at the same time test these being out more on what they can do. Before any more Zombies can enter the building they were attack from behind by those thousand clones, most of the zombies were biting the clones which to their surprise the clones explode into smokes. Other zombies were using their abilities to destroyed some of the clones, what was left of some of these clones began to adapt to the situation and started to used evade and counter tactics, except their ways of countering was using jutsu that involved around fire and wind. Some Zombies were foolish enough to underestimate the attacks and got caught, they thought it wouldn't do much damage or they didn't care to dodge because they're dead. It was still a foolish assumption because these attacks created waves of fire that burned most of their skin off while some were reduced to ashes. The other jutsu attack were made of a wind vortex cutting up some of the zombies into pieces; one brave zombie woman wearing a half black outfit and high heel boot, and a black cape with silver hair was trying to control the wind. At first it didn't do much but after it got very close to her it started to died down. However as soon as she managed to stop the wind vortex she found herself on the defensive. The reason is because three clones are throwing kunai knives at her. She flew around evading each attack and with a swift motion of her hand; Lighting came down upon the clones. While on one of the rooftop the real masked ninja is watching the battle from below but also absorbing what information he was getting from each shadow clones._

"_(Hmm. So that silver hair male zombie can move fast, judging by the speed I'll say it similar to the inner gates…nothing I cannot handle. But then there is that magic guy with the red cape and also that zombie weather witch that can control the weathers. My wind jutsu she can control it or stop it. She going to be a problem especially with a __Kekkei Genkai like that she could have been praise like a goddess but look at her now, she is nothing more than monster that hunger for the flesh…it like Orochimaru's dreams come to life.") He snickered at his own comment before he turned to the source of a explosion and watch a old man in a purple armor and purple cape escape quickly from the building and into the sewers. _

"_(Well I be damn there was somebody alive in that tall building maybe that is where they jumping in through that portal to get to my world?") He made a single hand sign and created three clones. He looks toward each of them and they nodded back to him. He turned around and walked a few pace away before shunshining away. The three clones hold out their hand and summon forth a blue energy taking form of a circling sphere; the three clones jumped forth toward the building before crying out a name._

_**WITH MAGNETO**_

"_I'm still alive and glad to hear you made it, when I didn't hear from you I thought the worst." Magneto said in his arm gauntlets that have a hidden communicator. The person he is talking to is a young man with red hair in a ponytail wearing a purple outfit with yellow shoulder blade armors._

"_We were almost was but luckily we were able to stop any problem on our end… we loss Gargouille and Senyaka…" The man on the communicator said with a quiet tone in his voice. Magneto stood quiet for a few seconds before speaking but his eyes shown sadness. "Cortez…anything happen that I should be aware of?"_

"…_just one…Scanner was able to detect another mutant appearing around your area earlier than that same mutant multiply into thousand." The now revealed Cortez said to his leader._

"_What another mutant? Hmm perhaps Ms. Pryde and Ms. Rasputin with some survivors survived the hell on this earth. Where are they?" He replied back to Cortez and prayed he find them. _

"_Hold on…Scanner any luck with finding them?" Cortez asked a person standing next to him._

_A woman wearing the same outfit as Cortez appears on the communicator replacing him instead. She have a pretty decent bust size, they're not big but medium and perky with long blond hair and brown pupils. "Lord Magneto… It's not that the X-men Shadowcat and the new mutant Magik, I did find them and they appear to be traveling with a young mutant girl and somebody else that maybe a bio-cyborg they are being followed by a group of teenage zombies. The one I sensed earlier is moving toward your direction and it seem he have the ability to create clones of himself. In fact he the reason you don't have a whole army of the dead after you… Sorry to cut it short lord Magneto but where are you so we can pick you up?" Cortez cut Scanner off._

"_Right now I'm in a alleyway the sky is being patrol by Angel, and Thor. Do not come down here I find some way to get to you guys again but for now stay on stand-by." Magneto gave out the order._

"_But Lord Magnus!' Cortez protested._

"_Do not disobey me, you have your orders. But if you do not hear from me than survive at all cost."_

"…_Yes my lord." He looks down while tighten his fists._

"_Magneto out…" he ends his transmission and stand up closing his eyes for a brief second. "You might as well come out I feel the iron in your blood; judging by it I can tell you alive and not one of them." A figure step out the shadow and reveal to Magneto eyes is young man dressed in a black shinobi gear wearing a fox mask that cover his hair also. Magneto raised one eyebrow at this person appearance. "A ninja I presumed? I didn't think they were any left on this hell on earth."_

"_(I cannot understand you at all.)" The masked ninja replied back to Magneto. "Japanese…it sounds like it with the few words…let see. (Greeting my name Magneto, what is your name?)" He spoke in Japanese._

_The masked ninja tilted his head a little before speaking."( I heard only the part Magneto, what the hell is a Magneto? Hold on and stand still." _

"_Stand still?" But before he understands him this mask ninja touch him by the helmet before pulling it off. Magneto was about to readying himself just in case. It took only a second but felt his mind being invaded, but before he do something the mask ninja spoke. "Now I can speak the language you can." He said in English but there was a hint of accent that sounds Japanese in his voice._

"_You're a telepath, probably explained how you survive this long without being eaten." Magneto said while putting back on his helmet. "I am not from this world...let alone this reality." He spoke in a serious manner. Magneto eyes widen, "Are you from the same reality as that young Reed Richard I met earlier today?"_

"_No…Your creatures came to my reality and ate a lot of people in a land called the land of waves. I was only able to saved one person…friend of mine who now loss not only his family but his people." The ninja said while clenching his hands in anger._

"_My god! They can already crossed into other dimensions…Was it four zombies dressed in a blue outfit and one of them was made out of rock?" Magneto asked him._

"_From what I was told a warlock with a red cape, black and white hair transport himself along with a group calling themselves The New Warriors. Heh too bad they didn't lived up to their names although the ones called Darkhawk, Night Thrasher, Firestar, and Justice put up a big fight. That Speedball guy is a joke. The warlock saw what I done and opens up a portal while running away. I took the only survivor and left him with someone I considered as a brother. But enough about that…What happen to your world? How did this happen?"_

_Magneto leaned up against a brick wall before speaking, "This…all happen because of me." The ninja tensed up a little behind that last sentence but chose to wait for him to finish. My name…my real name is __Erik Lehnsherr. I am a mutant born with the ability __to generate and control magnetism. I grow up being hatred because of my religion for something I had no control over( The ninja stared at him behind that last part.), as I got older I discovered my power but only because I witnessed my people, and family being murder. I believed that people with special abilities would be hunted down and then murdered for something they have no control over. I made…made a deal with some beings that promised they would shorten the normal human to small rate that us mutants would no longer be in fear. But look around you…Look where my ambition got us. I created another holocaust that I was trying so hard to stop from ever happening. You looking at the only last powerful mutant alive…Charles will you ever forgive me?" He finished saying before getting punched by the ninja and falling to ground._

"_I deserved that and much more…but I cannot die yet!" He pulled himself up from the ground and rubbed his chin._

"…_Why so?" The ninja responded back with anger in his voice._

"_My son and daughter are now part of the dead. I never thought they catch my son he have the ability to posses super speed. I failed him and his sister as a father. As my last act I wish to end this nightmare and free not only the others but my children."_

"…_Is he the one that with silver white hair?" He asked him wanting to know if that was him he saw earlier. "You met my son Pietro?"_

"_Yes…well kind of…He pretty fast…too bad I know people that can make look like a child in the speed department.' He laughed at that last part before becoming serious again. "…I see…I take it you the mutant I heard so much about." Magneto said while breathing heavy and leaning up against the wall._

"_You don't look so well, you should lose the armor, helmet and cape." He said to Magneto. "No…I'm just tired I haven't got the chance to fully rest and I need to rest recharge my power. I have to helped a few survivors escape to another dimension." He replied back to him only to noticed the ninja isn't looking at him but something else. "Well it going have to wait, we got company." He said looking at some people standing a few feet away from them, except these weren't normal people._

"_Look Old bucket head brought a friend over for dinner, how kind." A zombie with claws coming out of his hands said, while he was missing part of his skins on his left arm._

"_I do not know who you are, but of you give up now. I promise to make this quick and painless." A zombie holding up a shield with a star on it._

"_Enough talk Hulk want food now!" _

"_For once the bub is right, I want it nice and slow."_

"_I don't know I'm hungry but…" Said a zombie dressed like a spider but in the color of red and blue._

"_Petey just shut the fuck up!" A black zombie in yellow outfit said in anger while eyeing Magneto and his new friend._

_Naruto took out his blade and stab behind him right the side of Magneto face. Magneto heard a noise behind him and he looked over his shoulder to find a female zombie with insect-like wings impaired by the blade through her mouth to her head. This was the one called the Wasp and her husband Ant-man…_

"_Janet!" The zombie dressed in a red outfit said while he got bigger as a size of a house in anger. The Zombies except Ant-man ran toward them. Naruto in a split second pulled the sword out and quickly appear in front of a Zombie dressed like a red devil, and kicked him into a wall. Naruto spun around and grabbed an incoming shield and threw it the claw zombie man. He took his Ninja blade and did a hand sign with it and blew fire on the blade. He brought the blade down on a into a zombie man with white bird wings. The blade pierced the body and brought him down onto the ground cover in flames. A monster roar was heard as the green monster zombie leapt at Magneto followed by a man holding a stone hammer. Magneto uses his power to take control of the hammer and struck the Viking zombie with it across his bottom jaw, which snaps off leaving him without a bottom mouth. However He was getting tired and couldn't prepare himself from the green monster known as The Hulk, who about to land onto of Magneto. Magneto closed his eyes and expected to be crushed by the Hulk but he felt no pain, so he opened his eyes and saw the Hulk being held up in mid air by a big red energy claw shaped as a paw. The Hulk in his angry was managing to break free but energy that it connected to which was known other than the ninja, who is covered in this red energy armor. He threw the Hulk into another incoming group of Zombies coming forth, the impact cause a small shockwave. But the Zombies that were hit by the Hulk's body were crushed to death. Their blood and organs stuck to the Hulk body whom got up and yell out in rage. The Ninja created twenty clones of himself and they each began to fight the zombies. Five of them fighting against the hulk; taunting him with hit and run tactics. The real one walked up to Magneto as he back kicked a Zombie with a green dragon karate gi outfit and yellow bandanna through a store building._

"_You slowing me down…I know what they can do but I want to see what power you." He dig into his poach and pulled out a pill. "You're running out of strength, this here is a food pill. It will give you boost with your strength and abilities." He placed the pill in Magneto hand._

"_What!" Confused by what he just said and not believing this pill can do what he said it can do. "Old man eats it now before those group of zombies joined the fun!" he slashed at Spiderman who use his reflexes to evade the ninja attacks. Magneto saw a large group of Zombies being led by Iron Man. Magneto popped the pill in his mouth and chewed on it, the taste was terrible but he felt weird. He felt not only strength returning but making him ten times stronger. It was like the pill is made from Fabian Cortez's power itself. The Zombies felt a surge of energy and to their fear Magneto was oozing this energy._

"_Uh Oh!" Spiderman said on the wall of a building._

"_Colonel what do we do?" Zombie Ms. Marvel said to Colonel America._

"_Jesus I thought we had Magneto at a weaken state of no rest, what the hell just happen?" Iron Man said while arriving with group of zombies behind him._

"_RETREAT!" Colonel America shouted out to the other Zombies before running away. Most of them refused to believe what going on, but others heed Colonel America. Magneto Unleashed a powerful Magnetic force, A shockwave that send most other zombies that sat around into the air. Metals and even tiny iron particles entered the bodies of the trapped Zombies. Zombies like red Skull, Dr. Doom, Captain Marvel, Beast, Rogue, Gambit, and finally the whole Wrecking Crew. It didn't take Magneto long to pierce each of their bodies and organs. Some Zombies were ripped out of their skins, veins, bodies (head detach). Even his partner didn't mind his own sword and a few of his weapon made out of Iron was being send in all direction to killed whatever Zombies decide to remain. Magneto done killing some of them and turned to watch his new ally, to his shocked he sees the young mask ninja going all out against the Hulk. "Don't you ever give up!" he screamed out against the beast._

"_Hulk is strongest there is! HULK WILL EAT YOU!"_

"_I seen how strong you are and I saw that the madder you get the more powerful you become. BUT WHAT WILL HAPPEN IF YOU HAVE NO ANGER!" He went through a few signs and chant out. "GENJUTSU: PEACEFUL MELODY!" the jutsu began to make the Hulk sleepy. He kept swinging back and forth hoping to catch the ninja, until finally he fell on one knee before falling head first on his belly. _

"_Well done. Soon he be back as zombie Bruce Banner." Magneto pointed out to the ninja, both of them watching the Hulk body goes from big and green to a normal human zombie body. "So he two in one sharing a body." He said while charging up a energy attack in his palm. Bruce Banner got up and turned around to meet his end. "Rasengan!" He plunged the attack in his face; Dr. Banner was no more for his head explode on contact._

_Magneto looks at the ninja right arm and noticed a cut. "it sad but you been infected…I hate to do this to a ally but I have no choice…" the ninjas holds up his hands, "Wait I cannot be infected." He said while slipping down his mask to show him his face and then the cut which to Magneto surprise it began to heal. _

"_That not possible? Even Wolverine's healing factor could not save him!" _

"…_Let just say a inner beast doesn't want to become a hungry smelly undead being. You can say my body and gene is the cure to these things." He said to Magneto before sliding his mask back on. "You're just a teenage but from I seen you're a killing machine…one we need. With your special gene we could turned the tides on these things…I want you to come back to base and meet my team, but also meet forge and Reynolds who may discover what type of super mutant are you?"_

"_Maybe…but why you keep saying mutant?"_

"_Mutants are members of the subspecies __Homo sapiens superior__, an evolutionary progeny of Homo sapiens, and are considered the next stage in human evolution with special abilities. I knew of you from…"_

"_That blonde girl called Scanner who possessed an array of psionic and bio-electrical abilities. She was able to sense the unique presence of mutant bio-rhythms, detecting them from at least a few hundred feet away and rumors must farther. It is not clear if she could only detect mutants, or could detect all humans in her range and distinguish between powered and non-powered individuals. Scanner could also sense astral forms, seeing and hearing these psychic projections which are normally undetectable. She could release bio-electric feedback into an astral form on contact, forcing the person's consciousness to return to its physical body. Scanner's primary ability was to assume an electro-transitional state, effectively becoming a living hologram. In this energy form, Scanner was able to travel at light speed across the planet's surface, was intangible, and normally undetectable to human senses. She communicated with others psionically in this state, and could become transparently visible to others at will." He revealed to Magneto that he already know what he was going to say._

"_Incredible…so you have other info on the others of my __Acolytes I'm to presume?" He got his answer when he nods back to him as a answer. "But still don't call yourself mutants…it sound degrading, from my world people with special power are treated like noble lord and mistress…well in some part of world. Your special abilities will be known as __Kekkei Genkai. It seems like your people are fully complete because it appear random in your children genes, but my people abilities is passed down genetically in specific clans. Kekkei Genkai and their related jutsu can't be taught or copied by others, but it is possible to confer the ability to another person if it's localized in a particular organ like the eyes via organ transplant."_

"_Well now it seems the X-genes became stable on your world…" __**BEEP BEEP**_

"_Lord Magnus please come in, this is Scanner. Lord Magnus please come in, I repeat this is Scanner."_

_He opened up his gauntlet transmission device and the hologram of Scanner pop up. "I am here."_

"_Lord Magnus please forgive us we disobey your orders and came down to save you…"_

"_WHAT! DIDN'T I CLEARLY STATE TO STAY WHERE YOU AT!" _

"…_We loss…Burn. There been some problem…Enough Scanner! Where are you and the others?" He interrupted her._

"_We about ten blocks away from your position." She said to him._

'_And what about Ms. Pryde and Ms. Rasputin?' Magneto asked her hoping their good news. "They survived but they loss that male member, now it only three of them. They are holed up in a warehouse near the dock at 114__th__ street and First Avenue. _

" _hang tight I picked you guys up and then we do a rescue mission to save them…arggh" He felt tired again. "lord Magnus?" Scanner grew worry for her lord._

_The young ninja spoke through the transmission device to Scanner, "Hey. Take Magneto and get him back to whatever hideout you got and prayed those zombies don't get to you. I will find these three and save them."_

_Magneto catching his breath didn't like that plan. "Wait you cannot do this alone let me help you…"_

"_Like I said earlier… you just be in the way old man. But here…" He pulled out a tri-kunai knife with seal marks around it. "If you find yourself in trouble throw it and I show up. Otherwise I use that as a transport to bring you what survivors I can find and I bring them your base." Magneto took the weapon and hold on to it. "Come-come back alive and bring them-them alive." He activated a magnetic shield and flew off but not before asking for his name._

"_Your name I need to know your name…who are you?"_

"_My name is Uzumaki Naruto."_

_**FLASHBACK END**_

"And that is all of it." He finished telling the story.

"Whoa!" Shadowcat said to sum everything up.

"It's a good fable but I'm not buying it!" Illyana kept her stance up pointing the sword at him.

"Oh come on he's telling the truth." Shadowcat said standing in front of Naruto trying to prevent her best friend from hurting him. "KITTY PLEASE MOVE OUT THE WAY! YOU DON'T KNOW THAT HE TELLING THE TRUTH!" Illyana yelled at her friend who caused Molly to cry and shout, "STOP IT STOP IT! NO MORE YELLING!"

"ENOUGH!" Naruto yelled at all three of them. His yells caused them to stop. "You two are supposed to be best friends; no you two are more like sisters. Cease your nonsense and look at the big picture, if I didn't shown up all three of you would have been dead or a zombie. All your fighting did is waste some time! Can't you hear it?"

The Moan of zombies were heard outside of the warehouse except it didn't seem sound like the super zombies but regular zombies…perhaps civilians now turned undead. "You two remind me of two girls I knew growing up…Best friends but always fighting with each other. Look you don't want to trust me Blondie funny talking girl that fine, but keep in mind that your action will get this young girl killed today." Illyana looks steamed but it was cut short when few normal zombies came through the windows. "Choice now! Live and escape with me or die by being stubborn." Shadowcat and Molly stand next Naruto while Illyana watched more Zombies came while some were getting up. She gritted her teeth and cursed out in Russian. "Da Ok get us out of here, but if you lying I kill you!" She ran by his side and pointed her weapon at the zombies.

"Blondie you remind me of a girl name Temari, such a bitch attitude but I love it…" Illyana face turned red out of blush or anger no but her would know.

"Hey Romeo stop with the Gambit act and get us out of here!" Shadowcat shouted while watching the zombies get and start to run to them. Naruto pulled out a tri-kunai and shouted, "Ninja arts: Hiraishin no Jutsu!" Everything went in slow motion, a female zombie jumped at them with her mouth open and teeth showing. Her teeth were inches away from biting Shadowcat nose off until (slow motion over) she went passed them. The zombies preys were gone…gone in a yellow flash.

**WITHIN MAGNETO'S BASE ASTEROID M**

Magneto sat in his throne room looking at each of the survivor his Acolytes were able to saved. He never thought King T'Challa aka Black Panther of the former kingdom, Wakanda. The man survived but at what cost, he was missing a arm and leg but thank to forced and his invention that is being taking care of. Hank Pym aka Ant-man or Giant man had been keeping T'Challa alive, except he would cut of a limp to satisfy his hunger with a midnight snack. T'Challa waited for a right moment and managed to escape when Pym wasn't around. It was then he was found by Fabian Cortez and the Acolytes. But soon after finding him they were attacked by a bunch of fleeing zombies. They managed to survive but the mutant Burn didn't make it. Cortez was forced to killed him so he wouldn't turned into those things. Burn plea for his life but a shotgun to the head said otherwise. T'Challa felt out of place and loss…for his people and the woman he once loved now a zombie, but love found it way in another person. Lisa Hendricks a member of the Acolytes has fallen for the Black Panther. Magneto smiled at their innocent interaction until Naruto and the gang appeared in front of him nearly scaring him.

"KITTY, ILLYANA!" Forge shouted at them and ran up to them. Both girls turned and cry seeing Forge another X-man that is still alive.

Molly walked up to glasses window and looked out of it. "So this is your base? Hmm hidden in the mountain…no it feel weird."

"None of those Zombies will ever find us here at Asteroid M." Magneto replied back with a smirk.

" Where is here? And Asteroid M?" But before Magneto could answered those questions, Molly shouted out her excitement. "WOOOOW! WE IN SPACE!"

"Space? How that possible?" Naruto spoke his mind in confusion.

END CHAPTER.


	3. Chapter 3

**FOX OF THE DEAD**

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story except for the plot.

**Chapter three**

**WHERE WE LAST LEFT OFF**

_"KITTY, ILLYANA!" Forge shouted at them and ran up to them. Both girls turned and cry seeing Forge another X-man that is still alive._

_Molly walked up to glass window and looked out of it. "So this is your base? Hmm hidden in the mountain…no it feel weird."_

_"None of those Zombies will ever find us here at Asteroid M." Magneto replied back with a smirk._

_" Where is here? And Asteroid M?" But before Magneto could answers those questions, Molly shouted out her excitement. "WOOOOW! WE IN SPACE!"_

_"Space? How that possible?" Naruto spoke his mind in confusion__._

**AND NOW…**

"How is that possible? Who is this guy?" Forge asked Illyana and Kitty.

"A pain in the…

"Illyana!" Kitty scolded her best friend. "His name is Naruto Uzumaki and from what we gather he's not from this world perhaps not from this reality all together. In fact he's the reason why Illyana, Molly, and myself is still alive."

"Yeah he kicks ass!" Molly threw in her two cents.

"Young Naruto is a mutant but of a different rarity . One who cannot turned into a zombie." Magneto said while gaining everyone attention with a couple of whispers, he continued on. "Mister Uzumaki I want you to go with Mister Reynolds, he can filled you in on the detail and plus I want him to give you a check up on why you are so different than other mutants."

"Yes sir…Come this way mister Uzumaki ." An acolyte member with glasses on said that while leading the way. Naruto began to follow the man but stop in his track and looked back at Magneto, "Fine…but this better not take my time up because I need to go back down on that planet and take them all out."

"Do not worry you will get your wish." Magneto response back to with a smile while Naruto turn around leave. Fabian Cortez took his moment to approached Magneto. "Lord Magnus why are we letting him do what he pleases?"

"Cortez…I've done great evils in my life for my own quest of mutantkind ruling the world and look where it got us. That boy has the power to fight what I brought upon this world. No that boy is our only chance in winning against the undead; my job is to make sure he wins at all cost." Magneto said while Cortez begins to think about what he just heard.

Kitty Pryde looks toward where Naruto was just standing at, she leave Molly and Illyana with Forge just to check on Naruto.

**WITH NARUTO AND REYNOLDS**

"Please have a seat on the table Mister Uzumaki." Naruto did what he told, at that moment Kitty was peeking through the windows not trying to get caught. "Now if you please remove your upper attires we can begin." Naruto hesitant at first but eventually he did what he was told. He revealed his well built body with a circular drawing of a seal on his belly. Kitty pryde had to fought off a blush threaten to show on her face while trying to listen to what they have to say.

"Try to relax I need take your blood sample and put it in this machine here."

"Well I'm trying to relax but Ms. Pryde is too busy watching us…well me to be exact." He calmly replies. Kitty face went wide as she phase in through the wall. "You knew I was there? What you're really a telepath?"

"I never tell you…until we can work on more of the trust level. But if you must know I'm trained as a ninja just like you have some training as one too, but you need to work on that more." He said while Reynolds takes his blood with a needle.

"Oh I forgot Mister Ninja expert, been doing this since you were a kid am I right?" She said smiling at him and not mocking him. "Except I wore a ridicule orange jumpsuit." Reynolds went to go put a bandage on him but Naruto stops him. "No need I heal faster."

"An orange jumpsuit? Hahahah. I'm sorry for laughing but aren't ninjas supposed to wear black clothing so they can fit in with shadows?" She said trying not to make fun of him. "Maybe on your world but that hardly close to the truth on my world, Hell I know a guy who wear a green jumpsuit with bushy eyebrows." He said while laughing behind that.

"OH MY GOD! YOU'RE JOKING, RIGHT?" She asked him trying to hold back her laughter's.

"No Joke." They both started to laugh while Reynolds is smiling while studying the blood on the machine. Naruto expression change on the next thing he said. "Later on my teen years I learned how to be a real ninja only because when I was a young boy I struggle and had no help." Kitty expression change to a sad look but she was curious and wanted to know more. "Why didn't you have any help?"

"Because I was treated like an outcast…" He thought to himself if he should let her know more, with a quick nod he agree because of what he saw inside Magneto's mind and what he went through in his own life. "My father stopped an evil demon known as Kyuubi no Kitsune, a ninetail fox in your language. But in my world no mortal can kill a demon so my father who was leader of Konohagakure no sato, Hidden leaf village in your language, sealed it away in a newborn baby. Because only an Uzumaki's babies have a special ability in their bloodline that can hold back a powerful demon within their bodies. That baby was me and with my father's last wish… he wanted me to be seen as a hero, because the jutsu he use was to summon the reaper itself and in return the user must offer up their very soul. But the Kyuubi caused too much of a damage for the people to see me as their savor. I grew up abused and hated with no one to care for me except for the reinstated Third Hokage, two ramen chefs and later a School teacher. The orange jumpsuit was something I could afford along with ramen, because no other stores would serve me. As I got older more people came to respect me and the one bond I had with someone I considered a brother betray me more times than I could count. I even had a crush on a girl who love my so called brother and even in my later teen years when he betray our home; tried to kill everyone he grown up with. The bastard actually was accepted back with opening arms while I was forgotten even those I was the one who saved my world. I was such a fool that I didn't notice that another person actually care for me and love me… but in the end all I could do is broke her heart because I was still in love with the pink hair crush even those she was taken. I left my village and never return. I am…what you consider a rogue ninja and since those two years I left my village I teamed up with other rogue ninjas. Until I went back to a land where I was consider a real hero and found those zombies." He ended his story with clenching his fists, Kitty on the other hand was crying. Her tears were meant for him because it reminded her of other mutants she knew who went through the same hell he did. Reynolds hates to ruined the mood but he had to say something. "So…You went through what all of us mutant goes through our daily lives."

"Yes…but do not call yourself a mutant. It sounds so degrading." Naruto said to the man. "On my world from where I was from. Konoha was founded on by those who were born with special abilities; these people were known as kekkei genkai users."

"I take it that in Konoha people like us are welcome with opening arms?" Reynolds asked him.

Kitty took the moment to hug him which shock him but he relax in her hug while she continue to cry muttering she sorry. "To answer that, Yes and no. I seen you have people that look different than normal people here on this base. The people of Konoha are afraid of people that look close to being demons or whatever you consider monsters. Only people that look normal with special abilities are accepted."

"Well it worth a try I suppose…but I guess it doesn't make a different you trapped here in this reality." Reynolds said.

"No I wouldn't say that I can easily open up a portal and return back to my reality." The moment he said that two things happen. Kitty stopped crying and Reynolds's jaw is hanging low. "Excuse me? Did I hear you correctly?"

"It's apart of one many of my kekkei genkai…"

"Naruto…just what are your powers besides being immune to the zombie's virus?" Kitty asked him but Naruto have that look on his face that he doesn't want to tell, but Kitty would not take no for an answer. "Come on just tell me. My powers are phasing ability that allows me and objects or people with which I get in contact to become intangible. This power also disrupts any electrical field I passes through, and lets me simulate levitation. "

"Fine…but you know you being a brat." He said but she smiles back at him and stick out her tongue. "Stop trying to change the subject and tell us."

He pouted a little, "Fine… my powers are the ability to tap into the enormous psychic resources of what I called the astral plane in order to manipulate matter and energy. This grants me incredible psychic powers including telepathy, precognition, and telekinesis. I can use his telepathy to read minds and even read residual thought imprints left on objects touched by people, communicate with others by broadcasting my thoughts, control minds, create illusions by altering the perceptions of others, fire psionic blasts that can scramble an opponent's thought processes, project my mind into the astral plane and even pull the astral projections of other telepaths into the physical world, and sense dimensional rifts or anomalies. My telekinesis is so powerful I can move massive objects with my mind, fire blasts of psychokinetic energy that can shatter steel, create mental barriers that can stop most attacks, and levitate myself to fly at supersonic speeds. My control over telekinesis is so acute I can create holograms by mentally manipulating water molecules and dust to refract light, bend security lasers around myself to avoid detection, and even move the atoms of a wall around so that I passes through the wall like a ghost just like you can Kitty. I can even use my telekinesis to bend planet magnetic field and create electromagnetic pulses. But I did this back on my own world a lot and I haven't done that yet because I notice these zombies got some special abilities of their own. However I'm not done beside my healing factor I have another form of powers. I don't know how to describe it but I try…This other power is a form of pure fire that feel like I can give life or destroyed the world it's with this power I can easily open up portals to other realities. I got all these powers in my last greatest battle with a man named Madara Uchiha who tried to destroy my world with his lies of peace by using a powerful demon."

"Whoa… I think you got everyone beat in the power department, did your father had this power? Or maybe your mother? You never said anything about her." Kitty asked him. "From what I learned about my father in his scroll to me, there was no mention of these types of powers. But my mother…I was told she died but I doubt it…."

"Why? If you don't mind me for asking?" Reynolds asked him while beating Kitty to that question. "Well I look in her grave and found no body in fact her body just vanished from my world and reality. I think these are her abilities…." He said but felt very uneasy at Kitty glares. "So your mother has mutant powers. How did your mother look because I have a hunch about something?"

"Why do I get the feeling you may know something about her that I don't. Ok my mother name is Kushina Uzumaki…" He said and Kitty relaxed a little, so he continues on. "She was a red head with long hair and green eyes colors and her height is 5'6…

"Do you have a picture of her?" Kitty said in a serious tone while Reynolds watched with confusion on his face.

"Just one picture of her, with her pregnant of me with my father arms around her." He pulled out the picture from his pocket and show Kitty. Kitty looked at the picture intensely while loss in thought. _'The hair is much longer and the style is different but there no doubt that is…' _Her thoughts came to an end when Fabian Cortez coughed out loud to get their attention. "Reynolds I thought you were supposed to get his blood sample not helped him get laid?" He said while watching Kitty un-hugged Naruto. Naruto took the moment to put his picture back in his pocket, while getting up by not without hearing Kitty whispers to him. "Be careful I don't trust him. How come you didn't hear him coming?"

"Hey leave me alone…beside you distract me a little hehehe." He whispered back to her but she hit him on the chest for that remark.

"Lord Magnus want me to bring our guest here to him. He got an important mission for him." Cortez said with a serious tone but never taking his eyes off of Naruto.

"Sure…I'll be done with this in an hour or two." Reynolds said while going back to work. "See you later Doctor Reynolds and especially you pretty Kitty." He said while walking away with Cortez next to him. Kitty stomped her foot while yelling out, "Hey!" but her face show a small blush.

**WITH NARUTO AND CORTEZ**

"I get the feeling you don't like me." Naruto said in calm tone.

"Oh so you do have telepathic power…" Cortez replied back.

"Well it wasn't that hard to read you were thinking loudly and your body is intense."

"Look I cut to the chase. I don't trust you because we don't know much about you. You appears out of nowhere and shown you immune to Zombies, then you act like a hero and saved my lord; along with few others. Now you get to save the day by going on another mission. As far as we know you could be one of them in disguise."

"I am not a zombie." Naruto said getting annoyed by this man's behavior.

"That what Mystique tried to pull also but we found out the hard way. I'll be keeping my eyes on you." He led him to Magneto's throne room, however Naruto made sure he get the last word before heading in. "Don't stares too hard you get a headache trying to burned a hole through me." He laughs a little while Cortez growled and muttered out some vulgar remarks.

**INSIDE MAGNETO'S THRONE ROOM**

Naruto see Magneto sitting in his chair with two female Acolytes by his side. One had long blond hair and two red tattoo marks on each side of her face. The other one have shoulder length brown hair with a headgear around her head like she a part of special agent force. Also Illyana was in the room standing next to a big window while looking at planet earth.

"Mister Uzumaki…" Magneto began but…"Just call me Naruto."

"..Ahem…very well. Naruto these are two of my Acolytes; Scanner and Unuscione. I believe you're familiar with Mrs. Rasputin." Naruto looks at her before saying, "Sadly but yes." His remark earned him her remark except it was in Russian and he assumed it wasn't good. "Yes well… I have a mission for you that involves myself, you, Mrs. Rasputin and Unuscione."

"Ok I'm listening…" Naruto responded while folding his arms together.

"Good. Our first order of business is to break into the Xavier mansion and take with us Cerebro. I take it you know what Cerebro is?"

"From what I remember from your mind it that device you help built with your friend Charles Xavier to locate other Kekkei Genkai users. And so let me take a crack at it…but now you want to get it so we can located any survivors out there and you need my help because I got telepathic power to locate any survivors. Am I correct?"

Magneto looks stun but quickly shook it off, "Yes that is correct."

"Let me go get my shirt then." Naruto said which earned him a look from Illyana who looking at his chest and trying to fight a blush. Naruto smirked at her blush and flexed his chests. Illyana turn her face back to watching the planet. He leave the room while Magneto laugh but quickly shut up when he notice illyana looking at him with a angry look on her face that promise pain.

**XAVIER SCHOOL FOR GIFTED YOUNGSTERS. INSIDE CEREBRO ROOM**

A yellow portal disk appears right in the center of the room. Out of the portal came Naruto, Magneto, Unuscione, and Magik. Magneto right away walked up to cerebro and started to unhook the device with his powers.

"I was hoping for a battle to ensure with the X-men guess I was wrong." Unuscione said while covering her body in a green armor made out of energy.

"Well you made get your wish because these X-men know we are here and are heading for our way." Naruto said to her.

"How many are coming?" Illyana asked him with concern in her voice.

"Four…the man who can shoot a beam out his eyes I think his name is Cyclops, Wolverine, That weather controlling chick Storm, and Colossus." Naruto replies back to her.

"So my brother is coming…I see." Illyana place her head down. Naruto notice this and what he said next shock her. "Illyana I handle this…"

"What!" She said in shock.

"I said I will handle this."

"But he's my brother… and you in no state of mind at the moment. He knows you here because of Wolverine sniffing us out. You know what your brother is thinking right now? He is thinking how good will his snowflake will taste." Naruto interrupted her and shock her more on that last part.

"Magneto I going to buy you some time, Unuscione protect everyone here. Illyana open up a portal outside this room so I can greet them before they get here…I give you the signal to see your brother when I disable him from attacking anyone, does that sound ok with you?"

"…Da….." She opened up a portal and he walked right through. She waste no time in closing the portal and prays everything work out.

**OUTSIDE THE CEREBRO ROOM**

"I cannot believe Magneto came to us." Cyclops said while getting off the elevator with Wolverine, Colossus, and Storm.

"My nose don't lie slim, but he not alone. He got that ninja with him along with Illyana and some other chick." Wolverine said but now his left arm is missing some skins.

"Da comrades I do not care for the others but my little snowflake is mine. I cannot wait to sink my teeth into her flesh, I wonder how she tastes?" Colossus said while drooling a little.

"I wish I could eat Kitty she just so hard to get…" Storm said.

"I know what you mean but now she vanished." Wolverine said while shaking his head but began to sniff the air.

"X-men look after their own we should be the one to eat her not some outsiders." Cyclops said to the others.

"I agree it should be…LOOK OUT!" Wolverine shouted out and interrupted Storm's rants but was too late because Naruto came down on Storm with his sword. His sword cut deep from Storm's head straight down pass her legs. Her body splits in half as blood and some green stuff exit the body.

"Hello again." Naruto said to the three X-men.

"Da are you the one who save Magneto?" Colossus asked him already in his armor form.

"Look alive people we not sure about his abilities." Cyclops issued out to the two remaining X-men beside himself.

"Screw you Summer! This bub is going to pay for not letting me take a bite at Magneto!" Wolverine growled at Naruto while popping out his claws.

"You should listen to Cyclops, Logan. He knows what he talking about but it not like it helps you anyway. In that room over is Magneto, Illyana, and Unuscione but to get to them you going to have to go through me." Naruto said getting in a sword stance.

"BUB! THAT CAN BE ARRANGED!" Wolverine leapt after him but didn't get far only suspended in mid air.

"HE A MUTANT!" Cyclops shouts out.

"I really hate that word!" He rocket Wolverine far out the mansion and through a couple of nearby houses.

Colossus charged at him but only to find Naruto disappears from his view and to reappears next Cyclops right side. Cyclops uses his optic blast at Naruto and instead of dodging the beam he stood there. The beam hit him but did no damage because of a purple shield made out of energy. Naruto went to go stab him with his swords but couldn't because he got grabbed from behind by Colossus. "Da you put up a brave fight but it over." He bites down on the head but instead of tasting flesh he vomits up green stuff. It seems that he just ate a piece of what was left of Storm's head. "Psst over here big guy."

Colossus big mistake while turning around because the moment he did his body was cover in a psychic energy and before he know it his arms and legs exploded leaving only his head and upper torso. Shocking enough he was still alive or whatever you consider to be alive. Naruto slowly looks toward Cyclops who looked like he just shit himself new pants. "I know what you thinking such raw power I need to regroup and come back with a better plan…and also I remind you of someone called Jean. It such a shame if you were alive instead of a flesh eater I could have had you met someone I know who lazy but really good with tactics. I be honest with you, I killed Storm because she propose a threat with her power, I could have try to kill Wolverine but it take too long due to those metal in his body, Colossus…well I'm leaving him for reasons that don't concern you. I know you shock over the fact I figure you guys out, it wasn't too hard. I tell you a secret before I kill you…I can create clones of myself that when they are destroyed the real me learned anything they learned. Now you get the picture…Scott."

"My lord…"He said in fear while backing away slowly like a deer caught by a predator.

"I am not your lord, Scott….Now Goodbye Scott Summer Team Leader of the X-men." Cyclops tries to run away but didn't make it far to the elevators when his body began glow and explode with his flesh and blood hitting the elevators door.

"…_Illyana can you hear me?"_

"_Y…Yes."_

"_Is Magneto done yet?"_

"_Da…and my brother?"_

"_He's disable and the others are dead except for Wolverine who I rocket far from here. You guys can come on out now."_

"…_ok…"_

The door to Cerebro opens up and they step out of it with caution. Unusicone was the first to notice the dead body and in response she whistles in approval. Illyana was the one to slowly walk up to her brother with Naruto not too far behind. Colossus tries to jump at his sister but some force was holding him down, He looks toward Magneto holding Cerebro who smiles back at him then looks toward Naruto.

"Piotr…"

"Illyana…my little Snowflake…please let me have just one bite. It hurt so much that I cannot even think straight. Please little Snowflake."

"Piotr…do you remember when I was a little girl. I was playing out in the field and a runaway tractor tried to kill me. That was the day you jump in transform your skin into steel and stop the tractor. Every since then and even later on when I age faster within Limbo you have always protected me. Never once I told you…Thank you. But look at you now…now you want to eat me." She said while crying.

Colossus for once in his life since he became a zombie started to feel something he hasn't felt in a long while since he was alive…regret. However Illyana was not done with her heartfelt confession. "Brother…please…don't let this hunger get to you perhaps there is a way to save you…" Naruto placed his hand on her left shoulder. "No…little snowflake it too late for me…all there is left of me is this body that hunger for flesh. My god…do you know how many I ate, how many flesh these teeth tear apart? Even babies were not spare by me and the others. I-I-I cannot protect you any longer or even Kitty if she still alive."

"She is alive…I am the one who save her and your sister…" Naruto said to rest and sure Colossus's fears.

Colossus changed back to his normal form and no sooner than later blood gushed out his body. "Little sister…for now on you must protect yourself and while I still have some control over what left of my sanity…kill me before the hunger take over again and I be forced to do something I am going to regret."

"Piotr…I cannot!" She said with fear in her voice while still shedding tears.

"You must…I'm so Hungry!"

"Please don't ask me to do this!"

"FREE ME BEFORE I LOSE CONTROL AGAIN!" He yells out to her. And with his last wish as a brother accepted, Illyana slew her own brother with her own sword at his head. His last facial expression has a smile on his face or what appear to be smile due to the lack of missing lips. She dropped to her knees after pulling her sword out crying. Naruto shocking the others wrapped his arms around her and for once she did not try to fight him but return the hug. Magneto and even Unuscione said their silent pray for the fallen X-man.

Outside the mansion, after killing a couple of zombies students that stood in their way. Naruto did a hand sign and blew out a huge fireball. The mansion was set aflame, each one of them said there silent pray including Illyana who no longer crying. After the mansion was burnt down to the ground the group return back to Asteriod M, Magneto asked Forge to set cerebro up while Illyana told Kitty the bad news. She did not take well and she too cries her tears out. Naruto clenched his fists tighter, _'I promise you girls I will find out the truth about this zombie virus because I don't think Magneto is responsible for all of this. And when I find out how all this started I will destroy the problem. That reminds me I must goes after that warlock with the red cape and make his ass paid for eating the people of the land of waves.'_

**THE NEXT DAY**

With Forge help they recreated the cerebro and this time it design to find any living beings out there. Naruto at first felt weird because his mind like it was being pulled. But then a hologram of a world countries appear around them and the survivors were less… only a hundred left. But then Naruto eyes shot open and he started to shout out, "I just felt a strong presence enter this planet!"

"What!" Magneto shouted back at him. "Who is it?"

"…Some silver guy on a silver board like thing is flying around scanning the lands and zombies." Naruto said right after taking off the cerebro's Helmet.

"Where are you going?" Magneto asked him.

"I am going down there to meet this guy." He said before leaving the new cerebro's room.

END CHAPTER.


	4. Chapter 4

**FOX OF THE DEAD**

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story except for the plots.

**CHAPTER 4**

"Right now? Hold on we don't know much about this person. It could be a trap just to smoke you out, remember you did not finished off Wolverine; he could have just told the others about your powers. They may be hungry creature but they can still think with some intelligent." Magneto tries to reason with him.

"Erik I touched his mind and I know why he here although it is confusion. It seems that this strange visitor is here on a request from his master who wish to devour the planet, now correct me if I'm wrong but isn't our missions is to save whatever survivors that aren't in those zombies stomachs? How can we carry that out if the planet is destroyed?" Naruto asked him that while reminding him what is still important. Magneto knew he spoke some sense but he still did not trust the situation one bit but he knew he could not stop him, because he is powerful enough to stop the zombies and their only hope. "Fine…but take someone with you…" "No if it is a trap I can easy pull out much faster but if I have someone with me then I have to watch over the person while trying to contact this Silver Surfer. I get the feeling that Silver beings will be in a battle against the zombies and I want to make sure someone like him don't become one of them. But at the same time I'm going to convinced him to leave the planet with his master so he and his master don't fall victim to the dead or destroyed the planet…well at least until I get the survivors back here on Asteroid M."

"But this is…" Magneto began to say but was interrupted by another person. "Nuts." Kitty said while Magneto agreed with her.

Naruto growled a little, "You guys worried too much…" "And you are pushing yourself too much. Did you know that before you shown up and before the other heroes became the undead…A man named Nick Fury tried to fight them back, and to be honest his plans were solid…but he under estimate the minds of those things along with the betrayal of one of our own, Reed Richards. It's what Magneto said you could be playing right into their hands." Kitty said with a serious tone.

Naruto meet her glare with a serious one of his own, "You think I'm just rushing in head first without a plan? That I will allow those things to take me out and finish you guys off like mice's? Oh if you thinking that than I assume you just gave up all hope. I don't know who this Nick Fury guy is and he sound he was a real hero, but he underestimated himself by sending the others into battle against the zombies. It doesn't take a genius to know that if those zombies could not beat the living heroes that they would infected them just to gained more allies. Erik you told me the other day about Reed Richards, that he and his family loss their children because of the Hulk cousin, She-Hulk. Nick Fury should have realized and kept watch over that team, because when a family losses one of their own they are not in the right state of mind. Reed Richard lost his mind in thinking these zombies was the next big thing…no all he wanted was to seek death and pain on others over what he loss. You told me that another Reed Richards and his team shown up and defeat the frightful Four, well that tell me one traitor problem is taking care of… so that tell me they lost one of their major thinkers."

"True but the other side still has Dr. Banner who I'm still puzzled on how he alive but only in his Hulk form, Ironman, and Hank Pym. And not let us forget that they still have Dr. Strange whom I haven't seen in a long while since I drop a gas truck on him." Magneto pointed out to him.

"Well I can tell you he has not cross out this reality to the next one, I would have sense a rift, and I know he's still alive I can feel it but it is hard for me to get a lock on him and his where about." He turned around and start to walk toward the living quarter of Asteroid M. "Just please…please be careful I don't want to see you become their food or worse one of them." Kitty said with concern in her voice.

Naruto looks toward her with a smile before saying, "Pretty Kitty you worry too much, nothing going to happen to me beside me kicking some ass. I'll be back before you know it."

"Please do because I want talk about your world and possibly taking refuge there." Magneto said while Naruto waved to him on his way toward Illyana's room.

**INSIDE ILLYANA'S ROOM**

Molly was sitting on Illyana bed reading an old comic book about a guy in bat suit fighting crime at night, while Illyana was actually changing from her outfit to her Pj which is a silver grown dress that reach up to her thigh. She wasn't naked but that didn't mean she wasn't being check out by a visitor at the doorway. "Damn with a body like that I know your big brother must have to watched over you to make sure none of the other guys pulled anything with you." Naruto said smiling like it his birthday.

"YOU'RE A PEEPING TOM!" Molly Shouted at him and threw the comic book at his chests, while Illyana hurried up and put on her Pj. "Hey I cannot help but admire what I considers to be beautiful, beside it a force of habit I pick up from my late sensei." Naruto said with his arms up in what he considered defense

"So you're finally admitting you're a pervert." Illyana said to him.

"…maybe just a little…but I didn't come here for social visit or to flirt with you fully… I need to get back down on earth, because somebody powerful just entered the earth and he here on orders to lead his master here; so his master he eat the world. And to make matter worse there are still some living survivors trapped down there and if this so called master show up…well our missions will all be in vain."

"Alright I get the message." Illyana said while he walks right up to her. "When I get back how about you do a little show for me." He said with a perverted grin spreading across his lips. "You wish you pig."

"Oink oink…" He finished saying as she teleported him down to earth, but she had a blush on her face.

"Illyana you're blushing… you like Naruto." Molly said to her while smiling.

"WHAT!" Illyana yells out.

" Illyana and Naruto sitting in the tree…K-i-s-s-ing. First come love, then come marriage…then come Illyana with a baby c…" She didn't get a chance to finish because Illyana jumped on her. Molly starts to laughs because Illyana is tickling her while her very own face is red.

**TIME SQUARE**

"Hear me strange creature! I have seen what you done to your very own planet. If you have any concerns for your lives you will flee from here while you have the change. For I am the Silver Surfer herald of Galactus, and my master Galactus will be here to devour your planet out of revenge because one of your very own." The now revealed Silver Surfer said in warning, but his warning was not heed instead he attacked by the gathering zombies at Time Square. Some of them trying to break through his skins with their teeth and failed while learning the hard way that his skin cannot be pierced or break. The Silver Surfer realized he being attacked by these strange creatures started to fight back shooting most of them with a comic ray. Zombies like Green Goblin, Ms. Marvel, Ant Man II, Rhino, Hobgoblin, Kraven, and Electra was not spared, as the beam ripped them apart and into ashes. Even Ironman loss apart of his lower torso in the display the Silver Surfer is showing. Silver Surfer only option is to take to the air so he can have the advantage, however fate was not on his side when the Hulk who face is burnt thanks to comic power he used on him earlier during the attack, appears right in front of him readying to bite his head off. Before the Silver Surfer met his doom, He was pulled back into the ground by someone he did not know. The person before him was dressed up in a black outfit he never see before let alone the mask. Trying to figure out this new person neither is a threat or not. He got his answer when this stranger cut off Luke Cage right arm with a sword. "Who are you?" Silver Surfer said while attacking more of the villain zombies like Crossbones, Red Skull, Venom, Carnage, and Shriek.

"Somebody who trying to save your sorry ass by the way I am Naruto Uzumaki your personal zombies slayer." He said while creating more clones to deal with the Hulk. "Here go play with that green guy again although I already destroyed him."

"Is that what these things are called…zombies?" Silver Surfer asked him.

"I can tell you…hey Logan bye Logan (He rocketed him into Colonel America with his Telekinetic power)…have no idea what a zombies is. Here the short version bunch of flesh eater that wish to devour all life forms including me and you at the moment." He said while Silver Surfer eyes widen a little. "You mean to tell me they are like my master, Galactus?" '_Just like the one my master imprison' _He thought to himself while Naruto didn't had time to hear his thoughts.

""Yeah except they will eat him too if he come here to this planet or worse with just one bite through the flesh they will infect him and he become just like them a non resting slave to his hunger everyday…zombie." He said while exploding Banshee's head off his shoulders with his psychic blast for trying to scream at him.

Silver Surfer just fired off his comic ray at Zombie Hammerhead's head before firing the same rays at normal civilians' zombies that thought they could sneaks up on him. "Nonsense! None can hurt the Galactus."

"They don't need to hurt him all they got to do is bite his flesh or scratched him just once and he be one of them." Naruto said dropping a truck with his mind on top of the Hulk. Silver Surfer starts to think on what he was told before looking back at Naruto. "Hop onto my board my master's ship is at that sky."

"Good idea but although I can fly it doesn't make a different because some of these Flesh-eaters can fly."

"Do not be afraid my master provides a force field that they will not break through and plus his ship is invisible."

Naruto nods at him and created more clones, "Keep them busy and out of the sky until I leave, use our kekkei genkai's powers to stop them!" The clones nods back at him while he hop onboard the Silver Surfer's surfboard. The Silver Surfer waste no time in getting the hell out of there, some zombies tries to take flight after them but it proved to be futile when clones starts to use telekinetic energies to thrown them back down on the ground.

**BACK ON ASTEROID M**

"I gave you enough time Mister Reynolds, tell me what we need to know." Magneto said to the doctor before him.

"I am truly sorry for the delay lord Magnus; I had to do more studies on the blood sample of Mister Uzumaki. What I discover is truly amazing." Reynolds said while fixing his glasses.

"And what did you discover?" Magneto asked with concerns.

"His DNA is similar to our mutant DNA which is known as the X-gene; however his appear to be quite stable."

"Stable? Are you saying unlike us he can pass on the same genes and powers he have to his children while it random for us?" Forge asked him. "Did you at least check and see if he alive or one of them?" Cortez asked him.

"Yes he can pass his genes down to his next generations and yes I check to see if he one of us living folks, relax he not a zombies. Now to continue on what I saying, there is more to his DNA…an unknown factor with his genes." Reynolds said while gaining their attentions.

"Unknown factor?" Magneto, Forge, and Cortez said at the same time.

"I can only assume that it is the demon seal inside of him but I'm not too sure until he comes back and I ask him more about that."

"I see…with his DNA can we create a cure from it or at least a vaccine that can resist the zombie's virus?" Forge asked hoping for the best.

"….No his blood cannot be used as a cure or vaccine that can resist the virus. I tried mixing his blood with a few sample of other people blood here on this base including us mutants but that did not end well…their blood burned away." He said to Forge with his head down.

"Burned away? Correct me if I'm wrong but you said he can pass his genes down to the next generations and now you saying his blood cannot mix well with others?" Forge asked him.

"Only if he trying to reproduce with a female that his DNA will mix with his partner and create a child that will be immune to the zombie's virus, but trying to put his blood inside somebody will cause harm to others as well as killing them slowly." Reynolds said while upsetting Cortez.

"Great in order to save whatever lives we have we must help him get laid, great!...except that will take years and we cannot survive up here in space without the proper resources!" Cortez said while making his point across, Forge could not argue but agreed with just a nod of his head.

"I too agreed with Cortez we cannot stay here on Asteroid M forever and whatever animals that were once down there are no longer to be use as resource thank to the undead. When he comes back we must speed up the survivors' missions and ask him to take all of us to his world." Magneto then looks toward Forge, "Forge, see if you can build anything for us that will withstand against the zombies. I am planning to have myself and some of the Acolytes to go down on earth and save whatever lives that may not been loss against the dead."

"I think I have an idea but I need equipment and couple few other things… perhaps from Tony Stark Company building is where we need to look for some equipment." He said while in a thinking pose with his fingers on his chin.

"…Cortez will you go and get Magik, Frenzy, Skids, Rusty, and bring them here in my throne room. We have a mission at Starks and hopefully we don't run into too much trouble while we down there." Magneto gave out the order. "At once lord Magnus." Cortez bowed to him before walking out the room.

"Magneto with your permission I would like to go back to studying the blood sample maybe I figure something out, I maybe no Hank Mccoy or Reed Richards but I want to at least try." "And I too wish to go help him but also I'm working on a new cerebro that will help us in on our missions." Reynolds and Forge said while gaining a nod from him. They both leave Magneto to himself while he thinks to himself. _"Charles I've finally understand that I was wrong all these years but I promise you that I will make it right this time."_

**BACK WITH NARUTO**

"So that the whole story… listens I sense that you're very strong but I cannot take no chances with those things around so can you please not destroys this planet until I save whatever survivors there is left." Naruto said to a giant man wearing a purple helmet aboard his ship.

"Master he speak the truth these…zombies…they nearly destroy their own world and it life forms with their hunger." Silver Surfer said while hovering on his board in front of his master's face.

"**HUNGER! THEY HUNGER!"** He said while watching these creatures through his monitors.

"Mighty Galactus these Zombies are always eating, they don't stop, they don't get tired, and they don't care who their victims are they will use anything they can to eat you or if you're too strong make you one of them." Naruto said to him.

"**I DO NOT FEAR THESE ZOMBIES. NONE CAN TOUCH GALACTUS AND NONE CAN STOP MY CURSE THE ONE TRUE HUNGER …BUT STILL YOU SPEAK SOME TRUTH!"** He said while observing the Hulk jumping back up in the air trying to break the force field and nearly succeeding. Naruto notice this and thought of something, "That one there is the Hulk he nothing but raw power. The madder he get the much stronger he gets and plus he hard to kill. I swear I killed him but for some unknown reason after another one appear, I even scan his mind to find out that he is indeed the Hulk, I told Magneto about this and he told me it's possible there may have been two Hulks, but I'm thinking something else is happening that make no sense. But regardless although you are powerful these things will get on this invisible ship and get to you, that Spiderman can sense us here somehow. Please just give me a couple of years to save whoever still alive on this planet and you can do whatever you feel like."

Galactus push a red button on his computers and his ship fired out a green light scanning each of the zombies including the Hulk. "**HMM…THE ONE YOU CALL THE HULK IS A COPY OF THE ORIGINAL ONE!"**

"WHAT! BUT HOW?"

"**THAT ONE RIGHT THERE WHO SNEAKING AWAY IS RESPONSIBLE FOR CREATING HIM!"** He pointed toward a Jackal looking man with no flesh on his left legs and feet on his monitors.

"WHERE IS HE AND THOSE RESTS OF THOSE SHADY ZOMBIES GOING?" Naruto said while watching the monitors that shows the jackal-like man retreating with most of the villains zombies.

"**TOWARD THAT BUILDING OVER THERE!" **The monitors showed a rundown mansion with a fat zombie man wearing a white suit standing on a balcony watching the Hulk jump in the air. While a bunch of the flying zombies take flight but are pushed back into the ground.

"Well it seems I have to pay that place a visit soon but first I have to ask Reynolds if cloning another being is possible on this planet…What do you say Galactus will you give me a chance to clean up before letting you go back to work?" Galactus looks toward him and before Naruto knew it he was attack by a telepathic force. Naruto never felt a powerful mind before and he tried his best to push back. But Galactus wasn't attacking him instead he was getting all the information from Naruto while returning important info back toward him. In that moment Naruto learned about another being dressed in a golden outfit with a blue cape. This being appeared to be a zombie with incredible powers. He also saw in his mind where Galactus has captured him and imprisoned him in the deep part of space for destroying a planet and it life forms that were marked by Galactus himself. Before he could see anymore the pain stops and he drops to his knees panting hard.

"(pant…pant) you mean to tell me there is another Zombie that currently in space? What does this mean that there more on other planets?"

"**I DO NOT KNOW BUT I DID SCAN HIM AND LEARNED HE'S FROM ANOTHER REALITY SUCH AS YOU. I JUST HAPPENED FOLLOWED THE ENERGY TO WHERE HE FIRST APPEARED AND I SEND MY HERALD HERE TO SCAN THIS PLANET SO I CAN DESTROY IT AS REVENGE."**

"Hold on wait a minute… (He starts to stand up)…You said that this golden cape wearing man first appeared? Are you telling me that he is the reason on why this all happen!" Galactus did not answer for he did not know himself and did not care. "I got to tell the others this news!"

"**BEFORE YOU GO KNOW THIS AND KNOW THIS WELL…I PLACED A FORCE FIELD AROUND THIS PLANET PREVENTING THESE CREATURES FROM ESCAPING ONLY YOU AND THOSE WHO ARE NOT ONE OF THEM CAN ENTER AND LEAVE AS YOU PLEASE. I GIVE YOU WHAT YOU EARTHLING CALLED A YEAR IN YOUR CULTURE…YOU HAVE FORTY YEARS TO SAVE WHOEVER YOU CAN BEFORE I RETURN AND FINISH WHAT I ATTEMPT FOR THIS PLANET AND IF YOU HAPPENS TO STAND IN MY WAY AGAIN THEN I WILL DESTROYS YOU FROM WHERE YOU STAND!**"

"…noted." He leaves using the thunder flying god jutsu.

"**COME MY HERALD THIS PLANET SICKEN ME, LET US LEAVE THIS PART OF THE GALAXY!"**

"Yes my master." And with that said the Mighty Galactus and his herald have left the planet and galaxy from which they came.

**BACK ON ASTEROID M**

Naruto appears back in Magneto's throne room where he found Scanner holding the tri-kunai "Did something happen while I was gone? Where is Magneto?"

"He and a few others along with Magik went down to earth to Tony Stark's company to retrieve some equipment on Forge's request. I was ordered to stay here and wait for your return, tell me did you succeed?" Scanner informed him on the update and asked him that question.

"I gave us forty years before the planet gets destroy by a space god out on revenge, but I have some bad news about how the zombies plague really started." He said in a grim tone.

"Really started? Are you telling me that all of this wasn't lord Magnus and Cortez's fault?" She asked him with wide eyes.

"Nope…some superhero from another dimension with a golden outfit and a blue cape came here and infected your world." He said while shocking her from where she stands. But her shock came to an end when a glass hit the floor thank to Kitty Pryde who was trying to give Scanner hot coco. "What! Does this mean there are more zombies in other realities and plus this one still on the loose!"

"I don't know Kitty I don't know. But I met and talk with the one who wish to destroy the earth. In my mind he had shown me this first carrier and how he imprisoned him in the deep part of space. That zombie is trapped but I sense in Galactus's mind that he may break free from that prison. And plus this guy can somehow travel to other realities it seems, I do not know how but I get the feeling that this will be a problem and I need to trained if I'm to best him in battle.

"Who is this zombie?" Scanner asked him.

"I do not know who he is but I know how he looks…hold on I show you." He used the spill coco and the light in the air to create an image of this person. Kitty and Scanner both stared at the image trying to rethink if they ever seen this guy before. "Blond shoulder length hair, well built body, yellow spandex with a blue cape and boots, and a belt with an S on the middle. Does any of this ring a bell?" Naruto described the image and asked them.

"Nope never met the guy." Scanner said while shaking her head. "I been with the X-men for awhile and seen other heroes and villains; not once have I ever met this guy." Kitty said to Naruto.

"Then I guess I have to wait for Magneto to return to ask him about this guy." Naruto said and as soon as he said that a yellow portal disk open up and out came Magneto and his crew with a lot of equipment and armor-like suits before it closed. Magneto and the others quickly got in battle positions as they readying themselves against the golden zombie. "I KNEW IT NARUTO WORKING WITH THE DEAD!" Cortez said while powering his hands with energy.

"Oh can it you jackass! He's not real." Naruto placed his left hand through it to show them he fake and not real.

"Please do not scare us like that Naruto." Magneto said while catching his breath but not without asking, "Who is that?"

"Lord Magneto we believe him to be the reason everyone is a zombies and not because of that deal you and Cortez made on that alien world." Scanner said to Magneto. "What!" he responded.

"I'm getting tired of explaining so everyone open up your minds and I show you what I learned." On his request they did what he said and he fed them the info he learned. After he was done everyone stood quiet until Magneto decides to break the silence. "So this mystery man is the reason for this hell and at the moment he imprisons but may break free soon; to top it all off we have this Galactus character coming back in forty years to end our planet…then we must hurry up with our missions."

"But Lord Magnus!" Cortez started to fuss. "Silence Cortez we cannot lived on our planet anymore our only options is to escape from this planet and reality with the survivors. Naruto, I want to talk with you about living on your world." Magneto said while putting Cortez in his place but not catching Cortez angry look on his face before it vanished.

"Sure, I don't mind in fact I been meaning to talk to you about it since you first brought it up." Naruto said to Magneto.

"Then this is good news. Will you let us lived on your world?" He asked the blond the ninja.

"Yes and you can use my family old lands as home. But please join forces with me so we can recreate my family fallen village, and before you ask what happen I'll say this…Before the demon got seal inside of me it destroyed my people home and lands forcing some to shattered across the nations but it can be rebuild and my what left of my people will return. It always has been my dream to be a Kage and with you guys I know I can achieve it."

"…Fine so long I can be an advisor in your fallen that all that matter to me along with the safely of everyone else we have and will get." Magneto said to him while shocking Cortez who looks like he just had a cow.

"Sure no problem here but in order for that to happen we need a noble lord to ruled my former family lands and increase it wealth." Naruto said to Magneto.

"Perhaps I can help." Said the Black Panther who entered the room with a metal arm, leg and while being led to the room with Lisa Hendricks holding his arm with her arms.

"Hmm I heard that you were a king in your own country. In my reality kings are referred as a Daimyo. Well welcome aboard." Naruto said to him.

"Well before we shake hands I wish to go back to my kingdom out of respect while saying farewell and take with us all of the vibranium. " Black Panther said to Naruto while Lisa grew worry. "Oh honey I don't think it such a good idea."

"I must and plus I want to see Naruto in action myself since everyone here on Asteroid M speaks highly of him." He replied back.

"…Just come back to me alive ok." She said while kissing him on the lips while getting the few people in the room to blush minus Cortez who still pissed off but is hiding it. T'Challa returned the feeling with a passion kiss of his own before breaking it. "So let go to your Kingdom… Wakanda I believe it call?" Naruto ask but wasn't so sure if he said the name right.

"Yes…but wait a few hours because it seems you just came out a battle for your life and you appear tiresome." The former king said. "Oh come now I'm fine and ready to go." Naruto tried to protest but was stopped by Kitty placing her arm under his arm while Illyana did the same for the other arm. "Nyet. You need rest."

"I agree with Illy and you're not getting out of this one and beside you should be happy that you got two hot looking girls under your arms." Kitty said while teasing him.

"Yeah but not like this I want it on my terms." He whined on his way of being dragged out the room while everyone in the room laughed at his comic display except for…"I will go with the Black Panther and Naruto to Wakanda." Cortez said but have hidden motives in his mind.

**SEVEN HOURS LATER**

After a good well rest and Forge new invention of Cerebro which he labeled Cerebra. Forge explained to every Acolytes and able fighters in Magneto's throne room on what this new device is for. He told them that with this device they can not only scan the whole planet but other galaxies, but also with this new device Illyana can use it to help with her portal disks to pinpoint on the whereabouts of these survivors. With some doubt in mind Naruto created a clone just as test sample while Illyana opened up a portal for the clone to go through and rescue the survivors located in a mall at Jersey City. The clone returned with the survivors who happen to be ten people; men, women, and teenagers. None of them look like they had any rest in long while due to their dirty clothes and smell, luckily none of them were harmed by the zombies so they were not infected at all. Once they saw it was a go Magneto ordered each Acolyte except for Scanner to go with the Naruto clones at each locations while he himself is taking some clones to the Savage Land, apparently there is one survivor there and he felt he knows the area well enough so he figure he should be the one to go. Naruto may sure he created stronger clones so they wouldn't just leave with one strong hit but will take a couple of hits to finish them, and he wasn't too worry because this was a run in get the survivors and get out type of missions. Now it came time to travel to Wakanda, and as they stand ready to go… another person volunteer to go with them. Kitty Pryde decided to go with them, reason for this is because she doesn't trust Cortez and felt worries for the young man she's developing a crush on. With a take care from Lisa and Illyana the team went through a portal that was created for them.

When team Naruto appears in the city of Wakanda they noticed the chaos and carnage upon the once proud kingdom. A lot of dead bodies and some flesh remains of what were once the people of this kingdom. Kitty felt sadden by this while T'Challa kept calm while saying a silent pray for his fallen people. As soon they arrives, they Fought their way through a hordes of Wakandian zombies that were hungry for new flesh, T'Challa led them to his private secret base where the vibranium metals are located. When they got there they noticed the door was already opened as if it has been destroyed from the outside. They slowly walked in the room and found somebody they less expect already there.

"So it is you Steve…" T'Challa said to Colonel America carrying a Vibranium metal. He placed the metal down and slowly pulled out his shield. "Ah so you were still alive T'Challa…well it seem somebody was lucky and got to your arm and leg." He said while looking at the metal arm and leg.

"You must thank Hank for that one, he been keeping me alive while cutting off my arm and leg to feed his hunger but I got away and to think someone as great as a fighter like you would fall to victim to this." He said with disbelief in his voice. "I see I will have a word with Hank on holding out from the rest of us, and it not too bad its kind of nice being a zombie, and speaking of nice you brought over some friends for dinner."

"Man I think I heard enough, but I have one question for you. Have you ever seen a zombie with a golden outfit and a blue cape?" Naruto asked him.

"Yes the first zombie that crashed landed on our planet when I was still alive and gave us the gospel of the hunger…I wonder where he is…oh well." Just then Cortez took the moment to strike his teammates with a blast of energy fired from his hands. He began to laugh like a maniac while standing above his injured teammates. "Hey Colonel how about we make a deal. You get to have these losers while I get away." But Colonel America looked at him like he grown another head. "Soldier…what are you talking about?"

It was then Cortez smile died down and what he thought and assumed that was his teammates on the floor disappears from view. "Hey behind you Jackass!" Cortez like an idiot turned around and to his shock he sees the Naruto's gang just fine. "HOW I BLAST ALL THREE OF YOU!"

"No you blasted the ground." Kitty said while shocking him. "YOU! YOU DID THIS?" He pointed at Naruto. "Yeah I did and I didn't need to read your mind to guess you've turned traitor on us."

"BUT THEN HOW?" He growled out at him.

"Well your mind was locked well but your body language gave off a strong killing intense toward me with a lot of malice's. Being a trained shinobi I can tell these things much easy, so all I did was give a warning to T'Challa and pretty Kitty here telepathy. I gave you the illusion of us after we killed those groups of zombies before coming here while we position ourselves behind you and watched you turned traitor on us. See where your ambitions got you at and now you a dead man." Once he finished saying his piece Colonel America bite down on Fabian Cortez shoulders while earning a scream and cries from the man. "Kitty…now!" Naruto ordered her, and in return she grabbed both Naruto and T'Challa hands and phased them. The moment she did this Wolverine jumped right through Naruto and heads for Cortez who trying to get Colonel America off of him, it was futile because Wolverine starts to guts him with his claws tearing out his guts and organ before digging in.

"Let me just use my telekinetic to grab a hold of what we need and get us out of here."He covered all of the metals in a telekinetic shield before disappearing with his teammates in a yellow flash. Cortez still barely alive and screaming out to them to saved him before getting eaten alive. Wolverine and Colonel America waste no time chewing on him while ripping apart his ribcage. "Oh this is so good but at last we still going to be hungry."

"Not really… Apparently Hank made a deal with the Kingpin, He and the Jackal been working on cloning our food supply." Logan said while chewing on Cortez's fingers.

"I thought Jackal could not clone any human due to lack of any survivors we can barely find for ourselves?" Colonel said while chewing on Cortez's eyes.

"Well bub it seems he does have blood sample of three humans before he got turned into one of us. And get this two of blood sample are superheroes." Logan said while biting into the skull of Cortez.

"… Oh I do wonder who it is. Then again he did clone us another Hulk using the zombie blood sample of Bruce Banner who was killed by that Ninja. But it only came out as the Hulk and minus Bruce Banner all the others zombies he tried to clone didn't worked out and dissolve into green goo…oh well we know what up when we get ourselves over to Kingpin's mansion.

"Yeah bub…(chewing on a brain)…I also heard that the inhuman family will be joining for the buffet."

"…Still kind of weird hearing Blackbolt talk. But I guess beggar cannot be chooser." He said while he tear into Cortez left leg.

**BACK ON ASTEROID M**

Magneto has already returned with his survivor. Turn out that Shanna survived by hiding through every caves she can hide in while trying to lose her former husband Kazaar and his now zombie Sabratooth tiger. Kazaar no longer a problem because of the mistake running into Magneto himself along with two of Naruto's clones while trying to eat his wife. But now he's listening to what the real Naruto had to tell him about Cortez's trickery. "The fool! He was always a fool and you did the right thing for letting him die."

"Yeah I didn't want this to happen but he left me…ARRGH!" his eyes glow a yellow glow with energy before vanishing and returning back to blue normal eyes. Kitty and Magneto was already at his side trying to see if he was ok. "Naruto are you ok?" Kitty asked him.

"I'm fine but I sensed a rift…I think somebody human just appears in this dimension." He said to them while shocking them both.

END CHAPTER


	5. Chapter 5

**FOX OF THE DEAD**

**CHAPTER 5**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Marvel.**

**RECALL:**

_**BACK ON ASTEROID M**_

_Magneto has already returned with his survivor. Turn out that Shanna survived by hiding through every caves she can hide in while trying to lose her former husband Kazaar and his now zombie Sabratooth tiger. Kazaar no longer a problem because of the mistake running into Magneto himself along with two of Naruto's clones while trying to eat his wife. But now he's listening to what the real Naruto had to tell him about Cortez's trickery. "The fool, He was always a fool and you did the right thing for letting him die."_

"_Yeah I didn't want this to happen but he left me…ARRGH!" his eyes glow a yellow glow with energy before vanishing and returning back to blue normal eyes. Kitty and Magneto was already at his side trying to see if he was ok. "Naruto are you ok?" Kitty asked him._

"_I'm fine but I sensed a rift…I think somebody human just appears in this dimension." He said to them while shocking them both._

**AND NOW:**

"Forget it now I'm sensing two people with them along with another being…I think it a zombie." He said to Magneto and Kitty.

"Where are these beings?" Magneto ask him.

"Time square, but I must hurry down before it too late!" Naruto said to him.

"I come with you." Molly said while she came running up to them.

"Hell to no!" Kitty said not liking the idea one bit.

"Please take me with you; I cannot stay up here any longer I need flesh air…" She tries to explain but get cut off by Magneto who had to throw his two cents in. "I agree with Kitty just not in that phrase, earth is no longer safe for a child…"

"That enough, she no longer a child after what has happen these past days." Naruto said while coming to her defense. Kitty stared at him like he grown another head. "Whoa hold the press! You're not seriously thinking of taken her down there with you."

"Actually pretty Kitty I am." He counters back while folding his arms together.

"She is not like us; she is not trained to fight like myself, you, and Kitty." Magneto tries to explain.

"That not true! I fought alongside my friends against our pride and any other bad guys that came our way." Molly shouts in protest. "You and the Runaways when they were alive got lucky against the Pride, and as for any bad guys you fought, they were nothing but a bunch of small time crooks looking to get made!" Kitty said in angry tone, her tone forced Molly to cry. Naruto looks toward her and place his hands on her shoulders like he want to say something. "Molly maybe they're right." Both Magneto and Kitty breathe a sigh of relief, but Naruto wasn't through talking. "However we can blend the rules just this one." He said with a smile and got her to smile right back. Before Magneto or Kitty could do anything, Naruto and Molly vanish in a yellow flash. Kitty stomps her feet in anger and walks away, Magneto is shaking his head in disbelief.

**TIME SQUARE**

A man in mask with two swords across his back while holding a zombie's head of himself, is seen looking around the area along with a blond hair woman in a yellow outfit, and another mask man in a yellow outfit similar to the woman outfit. Both of them is on top of the masked man "**I knew you guys couldn't bear to be without me. Dr. Betty, if I could get you to scoot left an inch or two?" **the man said in a strange monotone voice. The blond known as Dr. Betty look put off by the masked man with head comments. "hey, I'm here because I thought it would be…." She gets off of him and looks at her surrounding noticing the destruction of this place before finishing her sentences. "…Safer?" By now all three of them is standing up and looking at their surrounding, then the zombie's head decides to speak. **"Home sweat home. Yeah, Zombies don't really keep house so good." **Unfortunatelythey were attack by three zombies, they are Moonknight(with a big hole through his stomach), A villain named Shamrock, and Tigra(who no longer have any skins left on her face). "They look tassssy." Moonknight said while gliding down towards the masked man with the head.

"This one looks tender!" Tigra said while crawling much closer to masked yellow man. The man yellow man in fear tries to back away while screaming, "Oh God! This is not how I pictured getting jumped by Tigra in my fan fiction." "Get low, pointdexter!" Betty said while shooting up Tigra a couple of times with a handgun.

"Deadpool, that healing power makes you an everlasting buffet. Eat a few bites and you grow back for the next meal!" Moonknight said while he threw two daggers shaped like a moon at Deadpool. Deadpool blocked the attacks by using the zombie Deadpool's head as a shield. After the attack, Deadpool put the zombie version of himself down, getting readying for Moonknight to approach him. **"You don't want to eat me. I irritate the bowel."**

"Yeah, a lot of people think that about you." He glides in front of Deadpool.

**WITH BETTY AND THAT YELLOW GUY**

"Is she dead? Because if she's dead, that would be awesome." He asks Betty who seems like she done shooting Tigra. "She should be dead. I blasted a hole in her as big around as a dinner plate, Bill." She responds back while still aiming at Tigra.

"Yeah funny thing is…" Tigra started to get up at this point. "…You can't really get killed when you're already dead. And Now that I got this big hole in my gut…" She jumps toward them. "…I'm going to fill it with your flesh!"

Bill pulled out his guns and with Betty they both aimed at the flying Zombie, "Shed the Bitch!" Betty said to Bill, Both Bill and Betty opened fire on Tigra. They kept firing at her until her head was shot off from her body, Betty slowly approach Tigra with her guns still aimed at Tigra. "We don't need you dead. We just need you down."

Tigra did like what she said, "Oh kiss my furry…"

**BLAMM!**

After killing Tigra, Betty looks over to Deadpool and notices him cutting Moonknight's head off his body with his two katana. However, Shamrock jump kick Deadpool from behind. Deadpool was able to quickly regain his balance talk within his self or what he like to called his narrator. _"__**Come on. We can't let a McDonald seasonal milkshake beat us!"**_ He threw one Katana at her, but she was able to dodge it with ease. "I'll pit my fighting skill against yours anytime. Plus I've got the luck of the Irish on my side. You won't lay a finger on me." **"I don't want to lay a finger on you. I want you with the pointy end of this sword." **He went in a series of strike with his sword, but none of his attacks work against his opponent. She was able to dodge his attack and then kick him a few times; the last hit caught him in his mouth. Deadpool took that moment think of a strategy and in a split second he thought of one. So he continues on his attacks knowing she will dodge them, but that what he wanted. **"The hunger must become unbearable at times. How can you stand it?"**

"We've scoured the planet for live flesh. You can't begin to imagine the unbearable need." She said to him while flipping over his upward slash that was aimed for her back. **"Yikes. Sweet death would probably be a relief. Right? Right?"**

Shamrock got behind him but did not turned around because of what he just said. "Yes, A release from the agony. We've all longed for it at one time or another when the searing hunger is upon us. Yes, I would welcome death with open arms." **"Well guess what?"** Deadpool just slice her in half with his sword. **"You just got lucky."**

Once he was done killing her, he picked up his other sword and placed both of them across his back. Betty who is holding the zombie's deadpool, along with bill, went right up to him. Deadpool looks at her and hold up a finger. **"For you see, I turned her own powers of luck against her. Clever really. Once she admitted that she wanted death, her luck kicked in to help her achieve…"**

"You idiot, there's more of them!" Betty points at the street far across them, Deadpool took the moment like an idiot to look where she pointing at. And in that moment Deadpool's narrator ask him a question. _"Do you think they're all charging over here for some other reason beside eating us?"_

"_**No."**_

"**Come on! We'll lose them in here."** He ran down a destroyed subway with Betty and Bill running behind him. But unknown to them those Zombies were being taking care of by an army of Naruto, the real Naruto along with Molly which he is holding, are following after Deadpool and his crew.

**THIRTY MINUTES LATER**

Deadpool and his team were hiding out inside one of the abandon building; they thought they were safe until a Zombie in a robot armor attacked them. "I have a better plan. First I snap your spines. Then I feed upon you while you're still alive. For I am Fabiam Stankowicz, the Mecho- Maradauder! And I'm…"

"…Fucking dead!" A voice said and then soon after a yellow blur appears and took apart the robot legs with a telekinetic force. Next the robot tries to crawl to Deadpool and his crew; however the robot found itself being lifted up in the air by a little girl who eyes are glowing red. Betty eyes widen over this girl strength, and what they saw next was the robot with the zombie man inside, being throws across the wall. Then a missile fired at the robot destroying the robot inside but the zombie surived and limp his way slowly toward Betty. "What going on, and who fired that missile?" She asked while not realizing the approaching zombie.

"I did. You looked like you could use a hand, and we just happened to be handy." A woman in red shirt said while holding a rocket launcher, by her side was three guys armed with guns. Bill with the zombie Deadpool's head, came out from hiding, while the limping zombie finally reach Betty but before it could attack, Naruto threw his sword through the zombie's head killing it instantly. "Now that we all gather in one spot, who are you guys and why the hell are you carrying that thing around, and for that matter why the hell you look like a living version of that thing?" Naruto questioned them. The woman with the red short step up first toward Naruto; "I'm Professor Veronica Chase."

"**Ohhhhhh, baby. I know what you're thinking." **Zombie Deadpool whispers to the living Deadpool. **"Yeah, because you're thinking it too."** Deadpool response back, while picturing out loud with his thoughts of Veronica and Betty mud wrestling against each others. Naruto briefly looks at them with a disgusted look on his face before he looks toward the others. "I'm Doctor Betty Swanson. Good to meet you and thank you for saving our asses."

"I'm Costello. These Salty Pirates are Weinstein and Porter. We're Professors from Empire State University." The black Professor with a smoke pipe said while the two other male professors stood by his side."

"**And I'm Deadpool." **Deadpool said to Naruto and Molly whiles giving them the thumps up and a eye smile, However no pay him no mind.

"I want you all to know that we have surveillance set up in every direction forming a perimeter around our place near the university. Our survival depends on staying secret and hidden from the zombies. When one of our security cameras picked you up we couldn't believe there were still other humans alive. We haven't seen anyone else in months." Veronica said to Naruto and Deadpool's teammates.

"That because most of the survivors are sends to Asteroid M and is under Magneto protection and…" Naruto said but stop when he notices Veronica's face went from a smile to a sour look. "That Mutant is still alive unbelievable!"

"Whoa, you decide to still be a hater toward those with special gifts!" Molly said to Veronica.

"Little girl from what I gather and learned, rumors are going around that Magneto is responsible for what has happen!" Veronica said to Molly.

"**And I'm Deadpool." **He said while trying to gain some attentions. **"They know, sport. They know." **The zombie Deadpool said trying to cheer the living Deadpool up. "That enough with the blame game; now why is it that you three are carrying that thing around!" He said while walking up to the two Deadpool with his swords in hands. Deadpool placed his hands on his swords, none of your beewax, but if you want answer blondie then jump foggy. Get it, jump like Frogger does in the video games."

"What an annoying mouth you got, I guess you don't know how to shut the hell up!" Naruto said ready to kill the man before him. "ENOUGH!" Veronica yells out to get their attentions, her yells actually work and stops them from fighting. "There are other survivors back at the hideout and most of us are scientists who have been working a Serum. I think we're close, but there's still a lot of work to do. And in order to find the cure we going to need that head and judging by it situation, I don't he be doing anything against anyone. Look you seen to be one of Magneto followers, I'll allow you in our headquarter but do not think we work with Magneto. Us human will be the one to save mankind, so don't think anybody in our HQ will stand with Magneto." She said while walking through an abandon subway tunnel with her team. Deadpool put away his weapons and grabs the head. He follows after Veronica and her team with puppy dog eyes of lust. Betty grinds her teeth at Deadpool ogling over Veronica's ass, but regardless of how she felt, she still follows them along with Bill. Molly looks toward Naruto and said, "So what do we do now?"

"We follow them because these weirdoes are going to need our help. Let go." Naruto said ushering Molly to move ahead.

**FEW MINUTES LATER OF BEING NEARLY DRIVE NUTS BY BOTH DEADPOOL!**

"Well here we are. It's not much but-(She lead them through a secret door located underneath the Empire state building, Inside was other people with food, pool table, video games, beers, weapons and monitors)—It's home sweet home." Veronica said to the party members.

"Nice place." Naruto said not really caring one bit about the place. **"Lighten up blondie, this place is like a nerd heaven or more like the shelter that John Conners' people use in Terminator one."** Deadpool said while Zombie-Deadpool just laughs, Naruto looks at both of the Deadpools party members. "Are they stupid or just agenius that plays the role of a mad man?"

"Both trust me it both." Betty said while shaking her head in annoyance.

Veronica looks toward Deadpool while not paying any heed to what Naruto said, "When we saw the trouble coming, twenty of us thru this place together. Foods, weapons, imported beer on tap. Playstation 3 you named it we have it."

"**As leader of Team Deadpool I say we should stay here to rest and plan. Just a day or two; or a week…a month at most."** Deadpool said while holding up a index finger. His narrator decides to make his comments, _"Or until we can arrange to accidentally see Professor Veronica naked."_

"I don't mind but those two mutants cannot stay here much longer than a month." She said while looking at both Naruto and Molly.

"You know I'm really getting sick and tired of people keep using that word - (He claps his hands to get everyone attention.)—Listen up people; you don't have to stay here. Magneto has a base up in space called Asteroid M, and I can get you guys up there easily, all you have to do is…"

"We don't want your help muties, just leave the way you came!" One guy said with a sneer on his face. Molly grew angry and took a few steps ahead, but she got stops by Naruto, He held her arm in place with his hands. "What about you children? Is this what you people want? What it to sit here and wait for those creatures to come and finish you off. "He said while looking at each of the survivors, most of them couldn't look him in the eyes and turn away. Veronica smirks at his failure, and Naruto gave her a sneer. What he did next shock everyone there including both Deadpool. "SHADOW CLONES JUTSU." Naruto summons up four clones version of himself. ** "Whoa! That the most impressive trick I ever seen. You must tell me your secret because I easy hunt down my target and be at Disneyland when it happen. I can see it now, my very own Deadpools corps." **Deadpool said with puppy dogs eyes.

"You're one weird guy, mister." Molly said to Deadpool.

"Fine since I cannot convince you I'll… (He got interrupted by Veronica)…You what? Forced everyone against their wills!"

"No…I'm leaving my clones here to watch you guys and protect the children because it is obvious that you adults are going to get them kill." He looks toward Molly and his clones. _"Look you guys; I'm leaving Molly here to watch over these kids and some of these adults. When the zombies get here, and I know they will because I don't trust that head, I want you to guys to use the flying thunder god jutsu to get Molly and the survivors out of here no matter what."_ He spoke to them using telepathy.

"_Whoa you doing that thing with your mind again, but where are you going?" _Molly said back to him with her mind.

"_I sense another portal opening up twice now. One was opening and closing, while another one doing the same again in an hour. I'm worry because they could be more of those humans from another reality showing up which I did sense and they hold a grudge against that red guy, or worse the zombies could be traveling to other realities. The last rift opened up a few minutes ago in that brief moment I sensed one human being but he was talking with somebody before he went back the way. The location of that rift was at Central Park west 103th street or what left of that area. Molly stay safe and proved yourself to these kids so these bigots don't corrupts these children's' minds on logical, you're the only one I can count on so don't overdo it. If you do this for me I take you under my wings as a student and sibling."_ He said to her with his mind, the girl eyes widen behind that last part about student, but mainly more on the sibling part.

"Hey." Naruto said looking toward Deadpool.

"**Me?"** Deadpool pointed to himself while setting Zombie-Deadpool down on a nearby table. " No the other guy standing behind you, of course I'm talking to you, seriously are you really a assassin or a clown?"

"**Sometime on a Saturday, but that a story for another time; so what do you need from me?"**Deadpool asks him, Betty shook her head in disgust and Bill have a look of fright on his face thinking that this blond guy will kill them. Naruto raise an eyebrow toward his antic before speaking, "I was going to asks you to some question if any more people showing and some have a grudge against you, but I won't asks that. Somewhere down that crazy side of you is an experience assassin from any other I ever seen. I hope to see you again because I would love to fight you. " Naruto said to him, He starts to do some hand-signs.

"**Oh don't worry about that because I know people in highest places and he said that will meet again when you come to my reality, and you also will meet the X-men…Maybe I should join that team…no I mustn't get distracted by their cool outfits and hot babes…Emma frost is hot, but so is Domino."** He said while going into Deadpool 's vision, Naruto swear drop over his antics, but unknown to him there was some truth to what Deadpool said. He shouts out the name of his jutsu and left in a yellow flash leaving the Deadpool gangs, the survivors, Molly and his clones.

He reappears Central park west 103th street, He looks around and notices that there a battle here, the remains of death zombies is what proves that there was a battle fought here. Naruto walks over to the dead Angel; next to the body are two footprints. He looks toward the direction where the footprints is heading and decides to follows.

**Asteroid M, Kitty Pryde's room**

Illyana is forced to watch her friend Kitty pace back and forth in anger about Naruto's rash decisions with Molly. Illyana felt worry for Molly because the girl cannot defend herself just yet, but she knows that Naruto wouldn't just place anybody in danger with no reasons. She wasn't sure but some part of her is telling her that he is testing Molly, for what she did not know yet.

"I swear Illy, that boy is going to get himself kill if he doesn't slow down, and it won't be the zombies that will finish him but his own body. Would it kill him if he just stops and think about who he bring with him, if it was one of us that fine but Molly? She not a veteran fighter and the poor girl all already been through enough. And Molly herself wanting to go with him and help him fight the zombies, what nerves!" Kitty said in a ranting.

"Kitty I think she will be fine, so you don't have to worry." Illyana said trying to calm her friend down.

"Oh come on, how can you think that. She just a little girl and she have no actual experience in fighting!" Kitty said while looking toward Illyana. "Yeah I know that, but have some faith with Naruto. He able to protect her just like he does with the rest of us, hell as we speak now his clones are coming back with more survivors along with the rest of Acolytes, and none of them are infected or hurt. And beside it not like he left the child somewhere in a dangerous environment, now if you excuse me I'm heading back to cerebra." She gets up and walks toward the door before turning around to face Kitty, "Have faith in our comrade, he's strong…and cute." Illyana said and then left the room.

"Well of course I know that he strong...and he is cute….wait a minute does Illyana have a crush on him too?" Kitty said with fear in her voice.

**ELSEWHERE**

On atop of an old rooftops two figures are shown watching a group of zombies gathered outside a manor. The first figure is a man in a purple outfit, purple sunglass that looks like eyes, short brown hair and a brown trench coat. Next to the man is a silver android woman. Both these figures are not human but androids; they are Machine man and Jocasta. Both of them are here on a mission from Shield, the mission is to find one human from this reality and take his or her blood sample in hope of finding the cure. The zombies' plague found its way to their reality, but thank to a Shield team if Superheroes it was stop, but not without losing a few of their own members. Shield was able to capture one of the zombies and it turned out it was a zombie version of Deadpool, and Shield locked it up in hope of finding the cure. Dr. Morbius the living vampire asks the leader of the current side branch of Shield known as Armor, to put together a team and send them into that world to find a cure. The mission is a suicide mission, with no promise of return, but they did not care. As long as they can prevent their world from becoming like the one the zombies has done. Then they are willing to take the risks no matter how much it cost them, to Jocasta it's a simple mission of get in and get out without gaining too many attentions.

"It seems that fat bastard Kingpin is one of the undead." Machine man said to his ex-lover while looking at Kingpin on balcony holding a glass of eyeballs and blood.

"Well that maybe so, but I do sense multiple life-forms that are living and it coming inside of that manor." Jocasta said to her ex-lover.

"Question, is how can we sneaks inside of that manor without being detected by the guards." Machine man asks her. His answers came to him when Jocasta sensed another Human behind them and she tap his shoulders to alert him. Both of them turn around and saw a guy in a ninja outfit looking toward, but mainly Jocasta. "What are you two? You look Humans but yet you not?" Naruto asks them.

"What was your first guess besides the naked silver chick standing beside me?" Machine man said to him.

"You must forgive him; I believe he is what you call…an asshole." Jocasta said to Naruto.

"Don't worry I'm not offended, and I seems to be attracting a lot of assholes in my life. But what are you two because I cannot hear your thoughts at all?"

"You're a telepath I presume? Because we not living beings but androids….(Naruto interrupted her)…so in other words you two are machines that appear humans, incredible and impressive."

"Oook." Machine man said in an awkward tone.

Naruto pay no mind to Machine man and just kept his attention toward Jocasta. "What your names? Why are you two here? And I pray you able to get back to your reality."

"My name is Jocasta, and the one next to me is my former lover, Machine man. We were hired by our government from our world to enter this world in hope of finding a blood sample from a living native from this reality. Couples of weeks ago in our reality, a team of superheroes were hired by our government to investigate a couple of disappearance in a small town in Florida. What they found was an army of civilian's zombies being led by a zombie Deadpool from this reality. They were able to defeats them but not without losing some of their own members, Only Jenifer Hale survived with another hero on her team, but she is in shock. We currently have the zombie head of Deadpool in our custody for questioning. We came through on a portal that homed in on this reality portal's waves, and we can leave the same way with our commander who can open up portal with the machine that our government funded."

"Impossible because I seen the head of zombie-Deadpool and he is with another Deadpool except that Deadpool isn't dead but alive." He said to both of them while gaining their attention. "That a lie kid, both me and Jocasta saw him trapped and hook up in Shield's machines." Machine man said not trying to believe any words he just heard.

"Hmm…it possible I won't rules that out, perhaps something has happens in our reality that causes him to escape." Jocasta said to her ex.

"Goddamn it I hope not!" Machine man said with worries in his voice.

"Well I did sense something strange about that portal you guys came in on, I think there a time different from both worlds. I cannot be sure but from what I read the Deadpool's mind beside the insanely, I learned that he found the head at the Savage lands being worshipped as a god. And from what I heard from you Jocasta, you said there are multiples life-forms in that manor and judging from those groups of zombies heading inside, it safe to say we wasting enough time." Naruto explains and said to them.

"Yeah well it won't be easy to get in there, but if you got a plan I'm listening." Machine man said to him. Naruto pulls out a tri-kunai and looks toward the manor. He quickly threw the weapon straight through an open window on the top floor of the manor. The tri-kunai impeded into the wall next to a painting that is cover in blood. Before they could react Naruto grabs both of them and in a less of a second all three of them vanish in a flash. They reappear inside the manor and Machine looks around trying to find the answers on what just happen, and even Jocasta could not comprehend on what just happen.

"How-How did you do that?" Machine man asks him but did not get the answer he was looking for. "I'm picking up a living human being over there." Jocasta said looking toward the shadowy part of the hall. "Show yourself woman." Naruto ordered the person in hiding. A woman in her mid forty steps out from the shadows, barely in a clean dress but a worn out dark purple dress with no shoes. "Hello I take it you not one of them, I am Vanessa Fisk wife of the Kingpin, Wilson Fisk."

"How is it you still alive?" Machine man asks her.

"When my husband got murder, they found his body and infected him. However, he locked himself up so he wouldn't kill me. He able to control his hunger when I'm around; but he found other ways to please his hunger." She said with her head down.

"Other ways?…!...I think you better take us to the cloning area now." He said with an anger look after reading her mind. "Cloning area?" Both Jocasta and Machine man said at the same time in confusion.

"Very well follow me, but you won't like what you will see. I tried to tell him stop but he wouldn't listen, and even went far to create another Hulk well a zombie version of it by using what left of Dr. Banner 's remains. You guys are lucky because that Hulk monster is not here but from what my husband told me, he currently up north in the Canadian's mountains looking for some foods." She said while leading them to the secret area of the manor.

Once they got there they saw a sight they wish they haven't, a group of zombies including the Inhuman royal family feeding a clones of men and women. The clones that look like a Caucasian man with brown hair and a Caucasian woman with blond long hair were being pulled against their wills and being ripped apart by the teeth of their attackers. Their screams and pleas fell on deaf ears as the zombies continue their feedings. Naruto grinds his teeth in anger while Machine man tightens his fists in memory of a past he wish to keep lock up. Naruto from the rear windows of this lab looks hard at each of the zombies in hope of finding that one zombie who destroyed his people of the land of waves. Vanessa notices his behavior and decides to questions it. "Are you looking for someone? And why are you here?"

"I'm here to save lives, and my traveling friends with me are here to find a blood sample of a living being so they can use as cure against the zombies' virus, but also I looking for one zombie with a red cape that control magic except I don't see him here."

"I see… you must mean Dr. Strange. My husband found him brain dead after a battle against Magneto, all Strange does is float in the another room kept under this area, and he also guard another room where they kept two more of those clones and another female clone…none of them are not zombies but alive, I think that is where they keep making more of them. Jackal said to my husband that he was able to get blood sample from a guy name Peter Parker who is Spiderman and a woman name Gwen Stacy, the last one I forgot her name, they look young….I think nineteenth or seventeen I cannot remember. That stairways lead down to Strange and the clones." She points behind them.

Naruto with a serious look on his face walk toward the door that leads to Dr. Strange but he stops when he opens the door. "Jocasta I must leave you because I got a date with a man who nearly destroyed my world. Can you use the blood sample from those people who are being pulled from those tubes?"

"Negative, these clones DNA are unstable and made not work. Perhaps Mrs. Fisk can help us in that department." She replies back to him.

"Machine man, I hope you kick some asses in my stead." Naruto said to him.

"Oh count on it kid, but what is your name?" He said with a serious tone in his voice.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, the Demon of the Whirlpool…Farewell and I hope you find a safe way out of here." He walks away and down the staircase. "Farewell…Naruto." He said with a smile.

"Do not worry I know another way for you to escape if you follow me…(Machine man stops her with his hands.)…"There no need for that."

"What are you going to do?" Jocasta asks him with worries in her voice.

" Like I promise the kid, I'm going to kick some asses…Jocasta get Vanessa far from here and get back to area where the portal is, if I'm not there in a hour… leave without me!" He said while before jumping through the windows to do battle against the feeding zombies.

**WITH NARUTO**

Naruto managed to walks down the stairs to another door, before he open the door, he starts to flashback on a incident he long forgotten.

_**Flashback starts**_

_**Back to when he was in Konoha before he left.**_

"_What do you mean you reinstating him as a shinobi of the leaf?" Naruto yells at the council and Tsunade._

" _Namikaze you must understand this village was founded by the Senju and Uchiha's clan. You are part of the Senju's clan along with the Uzumaki's clan, we need both you and the Uchiha to keep the traditions and spirit of this village going." Tsunade said trying to sound professional and also hiding her tears that she must be against Naruto on this one._

"_Spirit of this village! You think this will reign peace among the lands and nations? Everyone gave up their lives to fight the bastard and Madara. We finally found alliance with the like of Iwa and now you want to ruins that by keeping him not alive but as a shinobi of Konoha!" He points toward Sasuke, Sakura hold his shoulders trying to keep his calm. Sasuke face shows sorrow on his face as a child being scolded by their mother. The rest of the rookies 12 were there but stood silent, only Hinata was trying to agree with Naruto but her Father sends a glare toward her. "I see now that you all decided to go along with this bullshit." Naruto said while staring at his so called friends._

"_Naruto please stop this at once, I am sorry on what has happen to her but you must let this one go, for the sake of this village you must let this one go." Tsunade said with tears in her eyes._

_Naruto did not reply with words, but instead he grabs his headband and took a kunai in his hand. He slashes across the metal plate of his headband, his act cause everyone to go shock with silent except for Hinata and Sakura, for only their sobs and tears were shown and heard. Naruto put away the kunai and place the headband across his head, and with a serious look on his face he began to speak again. "I Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto, son of Namikaze Minato and Uzumaki Kushina; Does not acknowledge this Konoha anymore. As a heir of the Uzumaki and Namikaze's clan, I will abandon this land and false people. The land of fire has spit on my father name far too many time, and betrayed my clan for the last time. As long there is a bloodline of mines or the Uchiha, there will be no peace between the land of fire and my people. I will hunt them down and together we will form our true village where everyone is treated equally and fairly." Tsunade's face grew more with shock and tears because she could not believe what she just heard. Everyone in the council room did nothing but watch him leave, they were too shock to do anything but watch him leave._

_**FLASHBACK END**_

"_That day I was label as a triple S-rank rogue ninja, if spotted flee on sights until you have an army with you, and after every army they could muster…I still walk away as the victory. Soon after I end getting up an army of rogue ninjas, and we found some of my kin's scatters across the lands and nations. It was then I began to use my special abilities more to stay one head of Konoha, and to this day no but my people and friends know I have these abilities. I thought I have forgot about the past, but after seeing the horrors of those clones faces, its reminded me of the war against Madara…Now I mustn't think of that."_ He end his thoughts and kicked opened the door. He walks in and unsheathes his sword, he slowly head for the man floating in a sitting position with a drooling mouth.

"You remember me! I'm the guy who chases you away after you and your friends had a buffet on my friends. I told myself since coming here that I make you screamed for what you done, regardless if you dead. But now look at you, brain dead from a battle against Magneto but still floating before me like a little lost balloon waiting to get pop."

"Gggaahh." Was the only response to Dr. Strange can mutter? Just then the ceiling above them collapsed. And down came the Machine man with a dead zombie bear like creature on him. "Hey kid, we meet again it seems."

"So it seems, but if you don't mind me, I need to…. (He cut off Dr. Strange's head and kept stabbing the rolling head until its eyes burst.)…finish this…"

"Welcome Gentlemen it seems you done quite a mess, I am impressed, however the fun stops here. I already contact Hank Pym and his teams, and they will be here soon enough. "The Kingpin said while entering the room through the door Naruto came through. "Yeah, but too bad you won't be here to greet them." Naruto said to Kingpin with a smile. A few seconds later Kingpin screams were heard through the manor.

"Not bad kid, brutal but still got the job done." Machine man said.

"Yeah…listen I'm judging that Jocasta got the lady out of here, but what about those victims being eaten?" Naruto asks him.

"It too late for them, so I set the whole place above on fire including some of the zombies; I happen to find my way out but this zombie bear here came and jumped me from behind. I killed it but the ground gave out and next thing I know is that I'm down here with you." Machine man explains to Naruto.

"Good, you should get out here now because I'm planning to blow this whole place up but not before I get those survivors in the other room." Machine man nods to him and jump high in the air and back to the top floor, but not before turning his arms into two chainsaws and slicing through two of the zombies villains of Scorpion and Titania. Naruto took the moment to head into the next room. Once inside the next room he created twenty clones and they began to get to work in setting up paper tags through the room and the next one. The real Naruto walks up to the three machines, he push the button on both of the machines in front of him, the water inside the machine splash out while releasing the male and blond female.

"Are you all right Mister Parker and Miss Stacy?" He asks them both while helping them up.

"I fear so…weak and why am I naked?" she said trying to cover herself up but quickly stops when she notice the clone Peter Parker on the floor holding his head. "Peter!" She kneels next to him while holding him. "My..aarrgh…head hurts….dangers near us..All!"

"That danger you sensing is the zombies." Naruto bluntly said to them. "Zombies?"

"Yes the whole world is at it end, and all the heroes and villains became the undead feeding on all living things including trees. You two are clones of the original Peter Parker and Gwen Stacy, created by someone calling himself the Jackal, for the so purpose of a infinite food sources for the undead….

"MARY JANE AND AUNT MAY! WHAT HAPPEN TO THEM!" the clone screamed out with fear on his face. " Please lower your voice before we get unwanted visitors, and as for those people you just called out…I do not know, they could have been eaten by the real you, or the other zombies, or they are hiding somewhere. When I take you back to the base I'll jump on the cerebro and try to locate them if they're still alive, but first I must free the other female clone." He walks up to the next machine and push the button in front of him, the teenage silver hair girl slides out along with the water containing her. Naruto help her up, but it was the clone Peter who seems to know her. "Felicia…Felicia Hardy?"

"Aaah…where am I and where is my Blackcat's outfit? " She looks up at Naruto. "Meow...Handsome, where have you been all my life?" She said while sporting a smile. "Did you just meow at me? Oh never mind guys it's time for you to gather around me because we leaving. You shadow clones know what to do." They nods back to him and began to glow along with the tags they put up. The clone Peter and Gwen quickly gathers around the real Naruto and Felicia Hardy, and just like before they vanish in a flash.

The clones exploded along with the tags, the explosion caught along with the top floors and the cloning machines. Machine man somehow was able take killed Ghost rider and takes his motorcycle; he rode on out the manor just before the explosion. Quicksilver, Speed demon, and Quick were the only one to chase after him, they were never heard from again. Machine man was able to escape with his lives and back to his own reality. As for Naruto he was able to bring the clones back to Asteroid M, but Kitty and Illyana became much upset with him when he did not return with Molly. It took him a couple of hours but he was able to convince them that she was in safe hands, although he did not tell them who it was. He explained that she is with other survivors that fear mutants; her job is to convince them that this base is the safe place. Days went by and Kitty grew more reckless, something is bothering her beside Molly and perhaps Felicia and Illyana flirting with Naruto. Her anger finally erupted when a week went by and Molly was transported back to Asteroid M with a few survivors and shadow clones. She explains that the living Deadpool and his gang left, and as soon as they left the base was attacked by Absorbing Man. She was able to save the children and four adults (two women and two guys) before the clones could take back to the base. She told them she hopes Deadpool is safe because Veronica became a zombie and promise a real meal with Deadpool and his buddies. Kitty got on him while Naruto cursed under breath and contact Deadpool using his telepathy. He was successful and found out that Deadpool and his crew was able to killed Absorbing Man, while Dr. Betty took pleasure in pushing the Zombie-Veronica off the roof of a News building. Naruto bids his farewell to Deadpool and promise to one day come to his reality to battle him and Deadpool agree to meeting him again but this time in battle. Now Naruto must deal with Kitty…

"You fucking idiot! Didn't I tell you and look what you almost done! You nearly got her kill!"

"I admit it was my fault and I almost got her in danger. All and all she came back safely with some survivors, she did her best and acted with a rationale mind. I understand her more on wanting to help others, trust me I been there in my life and in the end its cost me big time. She needs family and friends or otherwise she goes insane like some people I know back in my reality…But Kitty what really going on?" She turns her back toward him, he walks up to her and places his arms around her waist. He breathes softly in her ears before whispering, "Please tell me what troubling you." His voice send butterflies through her stomach, she have not felt like this since Colossus has asked her on his and her first date. She did not want to trouble him, but she grew too worry to care anymore. "Before I tell you, do you care for Illyana more?"

"Well yes I do… (She tries to hold back her tears when she heard this)….But I care for you just as more like Illyana. I don't know how your world works too well, but in my world a nobleman from a clan have as many wives he can to sustain his bloodline. Although I am from certain clans, that does not mean I see you girls as sex objects with no love behind it. Kitty you funny, smart and got a lot of spurt in your personality. All my life I thought I found that in one girl I had a crush but that was a lie, and years later I found that in another but she killed by someone I thought to be considered a friend/brother. Yes I have feelings for Illyana because she contains a warrior side of her, which I control. She act tough but on the inside she torn up just like I was when I was growing up, and no matter how much I want to look away I just cannot. It's crazy but I have not told her my past more than I have you, hell I did not even show her a picture of my mom like I did for you. Do you know why I haven't done that it because you and I click more between each others? No matter what I will love you two as equal and treat you two with same love. In my eyes you two will always be my queens and I wish to get to know you two better before I ask your hand in marriage, and beside I can create clones of myself." He smirks on the last part hinting his pervert side. Kitty laughs a little before leaning back in his embrace, "You pervert."

"I'm not a pervert." He said in a teasing manner. "Oh, than what are you?" Kitty teases back.

"I'm a super pervert…hehahaha" He said proudly, and then both he and Kitty starts to laughs. "Hehahah…so what was it that you really wanted to tell me?"

"There are some survivors in…Deerfield, Illinois…." She said quietly. "Yes I am aware of that and?"

"Well…I'm from Deerfield…and maybe just with some hope, my parents might be among of the survivors. Naruto please help me in saving them if they are alive!" She said while turning to face him and pleading to him.

"Kitty I…."

**END CHAPTER**

**NEXT CHAPTER: PRYDE OF THE FAMILY AND THINGS STARTS TO UNTANGLE.**

**AN: NOW THERE IS A VOTING POLL ON MY PROFILE FOR FOX OF X-TERNAL, AND NOW HERE IS POLL FOR FOX OF THE DEAD. SHOULD THIS STORY HAVE A GIRL FROM KONOHA TO JOIN THE HAREM? AND SHOULD IT HAVE A LEMON IN THIS STORY AND WHO SHOULD BE THE ONE HE'LL HAVE SEX WITH FIRST OUT OF HIS HAREM? REVIEW ME WITH THE RESULT OR PM ME WITH RESULT. **

**NARUTO'S HAREM: KITTY, ILLYANA, BLACKCAT (CLONE), AND X-23 (NUFF SAID BUT YOU FIND OUT VERY SOON). THIS STORY WILL ONLY HAVE FOUR GIRLS IN THE HAREM, THE FOURTH GIRL WILL BE FROM KONOHA AND I LEAVE HER TO YOU VIEWERS ON WHO SHE IS. JUST SEND ME YOUR VOTE ON WHO YOU WANT IT TO BE, ANYONE CHICKS BUT TSUNADE.**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Marvel.

AN: Chapter is not Beta reade, and the next story to be updated is Hatred Born from Fire.

**CHAPTER 6**

"There are some survivors in…Deerfield, Illinois…." She said quietly. "Yes I am aware of that and?" He asked her.

"Well…I'm from Deerfield…and maybe just with some hope, my parents might be among the survivors. Naruto please help me in saving them if they are alive!" She said while turning to face him and pleading to him.

"Kitty I…."

**AND NOW…**

"Kitty I…I will help you, but keep in mind if things turn for the worse—"

"I know, I know…but I need to know!" She interrupts him, and then she walks off.

"Kitty, Kitty, Don't be mad. I'm just saying that it might be a highly outcome because the way this world has became, but regardless we still have to save whoever we find out there that haven't become the zombies' dinner." He said while placing his hands on her shoulders; slowly turn her to face him. Kitty wrapped her arms around his waist and rests her head on his chest.

"I been meaning to ask you or Illyana, but what was this world was like before the whole flesh-eating incident, what was you life before then?" He asks her and in return he gets a grunt from her. "A mutant who hated by the world for something she has no control over."

"You know I hate hearing that word, it sound so degrading—"He cuts off by Kitty, "I know but that how the world viewed us…as mutants. Not everybody in the world had viewed us as disease, some saw us as friends, families, allies, and even lovers…Scarlett Witch married an android called Vision and even had twin boys with him somehow."

"And the twin, what happen to the twin?" Naruto asked her hoping he wrongs on what he thinking about now. She looks at him with a serious look across her face before speaking, "I don't know, we should ask her the next time we see her, and establish a friendly relationship with her, even those she one of the dead now." She said with sarcasms in her voice.

"Whoa, what with the sarcasm, we're on the same side…I hope." Naruto said to her, "Sorry…I'm still upset about the how the whole world went to hell." She apologizes to him.

"…Apology accepted…but you still haven't told me about yourself let alone your own family." She smiled at him for hearing the concern in his voice about herself and her family, this made her believed that nothing else matter and the only thing that matter is Naruto and her. She feels that she should also get to knows him more, not only because it felt right but also there something about his mother that still bugging her. "What there to tell I'm from the suburb of Deerfield, Carmen and Theresa Pryde is my dad and mom, both of them doctors. My powers kicked in when I was thirteen-years-old, and since then my life changed. Before Professor Xavier approached my family, a woman name Emma Frost approaches me. At that time I was afraid of her, and I had every right to be because after joining with the X-men I found out that Emma Frost is part of a secret society call The Hellfire Club—"

"Sorry to interrupt you but that name doesn't sound too promising." Naruto said while letting go of her.

"You better believe it because they're nothing but a bunch of rich powerful mutants, that was hell bent on ruling the world!" Kitty said while she looks away.

"And this Hellfire club, what happen to them?" Naruto asked Kitty.

"Don't know, but from what I saw since this whole end of the world's incident, they're not among the dead." Kitty responded back to his question, and then she turns around to face him again. "But keep a look out for men dressed like they're rich noblemen and three women barely dressed just with capes and high-heel boots on."

"You assume we might run into some of them, don't you?" He said to her, "I don't know but I wouldn't put it pass them to somehow go into hiding, and if they're alive, it will be because of the Black Queen and her magic." Kitty warned him. "I keep that in mind, but remember our mission is to save whatever living people we can. If these people are alive and prove to be difficult, well then I will be forced to leave them on their own." He responded back to her while Kitty sucked her teeth in regard to what he finishing saying. Not wanting to think anymore about the hellfire club, she looks toward him with a serious look before speaking.

"Naruto, forgive me on this but can you tell me a little bit more about yourself, perhaps even little bit more on your mother…only if you know." She said to him while still remembering what he said that he barely knew his mother. Naruto thought to himself for a second or two; he knew that this isn't the first time Kitty tries to ask him about his mother. Naruto kept getting a bugging feeling that Kitty know something, and that something is connected to his mother. At one point on his free time he tried to read her mind, but he got no answer. He concluded at that time that Kitty was guarding thoughts and still is to this very day. Although he did not want to admit it, this mystery about his mother is still bugging him, and from what he remembers Cyclops's last thoughts were comparing him to a person called Jean. That name is something he heard inside of Kitty's head when he shows her a picture of his mother. For now he decides to tell her what Tsunade has told him about his mother.

"Beside the life I told you already that pretty much it, but my mother…I only know what the current leader of my former home, has told me about her. I was told that she was sent to live in Konoha as a shinobi at a young age. She has this thing from what I was told, that was label as special chakra." He said to her.

"Special chakra?" Kitty said while trying to understand what its mean. "Can you tell me more about this special chakra and how it looks?"

"I'm not sure but from what I was told, she was able to molds her special chakra into chains which can restrain any target. My mother was able to use these chains to restrain the Kyuubi, enabling her husband, my father, Minato Namikaze to use the Dead Demon Consuming Seal to seal the demon away inside me. According to Jiraiya, my former sensei, my Mother was talkative tomboyish girl. So tomboyish, she able to pummels several kids half to death for calling her a tomato head. I was told that I got some of her looks along with her fighting styles, and mostly all of her jutsu. But I have a theory about my mother, Kushina." He said to draw more of Kitty's attention.

"And that is?" She asked him.

"I believe I got my kekkei genkai from her, I believe that this special chakra I been told about, might be only her's, Kekkei genkai, however I believe there more to it…" He said, while trying to figures out if he should tells her more about his abilities.

"I don't think I understand, what did you mean by 'more to it'?" She asks in confusion. Naruto sighed to himself before speaking again, "I never told anyone this, except for a few close people I considered family, and they happen to be the ones not from my former home. This new ability I have, I am afraid of it." Naruto said to Kitty with a grim look on his face.

"What is this ability you're afraid of?" Kitty asked him with concern in her voice. "This ability manifest when I fought against a madman named Madara Uchiha, he tries to overpower me with a dangerous kekkei genkai called the Rinnegan. He almost wins against me, until my powers kicked in and turned the table to my favor. He got very frantic and somehow manages to unleashed a powerful demon against me, that demon nearly destroyed the world until my powers evolve and I became some type of human-like fire-man with a bird symbol appearing on my right side of my face. In that form I felt like destroying everything around me, I felt so powerful like a god. Madara and that creature he summons, never had a chance; and the look on Madara's face was fear, and with sick pleasure I revel in his fears, brutally torturing him before burning him and that creature to ashes."

"The phoenix…it sounds like the phoenix, but that shouldn't be possible because I only know of one person that have it and that—". "Jean, am I right?" Naruto interrupted her. Kitty's eyes widen when she heard him say the name, "How did you know that, I never told you anything about Jean"?

"No you haven't but at one point you thought of her when I show you a picture of my mother, and then there was that whole operation 'get cerebro from the X-men's mission', Cyclops thought of me and her being similar, especially when it came to me using my powers. And finally, right now you assuming there some connection between this Jean, my mother, and myself; question is…why?" He concluded while looking her in the eyes.

"I'm not sure but before all of this happen, I remember Beast making a theory on a possibly that the Phoenix may be able to travel through time or some rift, he assumed this because at one time when the X-men went to space, Jean as the phoenix was able to traveled across the galaxy through the mean of a portal." Kitty said.

"I don't understand?" He said.

"Ok…How do I put this…alright say that there this place you need to get to, except it too far away and will eat up time trying to get there by…normal means. With the phoenix's abilities you can make it to that place by creating your own portal that shifted you through time like a warp speed. Sorry about that I grew up watching shows like Star Trek and Star Wars." Kitty said rubbing the back of her head, smiling at Naruto, a trait he hasn't seen or done since he was sixteen-year-old. He cracks a small smile, "Ok it sound like you're trying to say that Jean might be related to my mother or have some type of connection. However, I doubt it because my mother was a child that grew up half her life in Konoha, and your friend, Jean, sound like she was a grown woman. But I won't denied that there might be a connection because I remember Tsunade saying that even Kushina was a mystery within the Uzumaki's clan before their village was destroyed and they were forced to scatter across the world, and there was no record of who my grandfather is, but only a record of who my grandmother was. But what I want to know is…what is this phoenix's entity? Because you seen to know something about it."

"I remember the empress of the Shi'ar Empire said the Phoenix Force is an immortal and mutable manifestation of the prime universal force of life and passion. Born of the void between states of being, the Phoenix Force is a child of the universe. It is the nexus of all psionic energy which does, has, and ever will exist in all realities of the omniverse, the Guardian of Creation, and of the dangerously powerful M'Kraan Crystal. She also told us The Phoenix is among the most feared beings in the entire existence — having the power to cut and re-grow any part of the universe, as well as destroy it entirely, which is part of the Phoenix's purpose: The Judgment of the Phoenix, to burn away the obsolete. The Phoenix Force is described as being "the embodiment of the very passion of Creation – the spark that gave life to the Universe, the flame that will ultimately consume it. It possible that the Phoenix can reshapes Jean in any appearance or age, but I'm not too sure if its can or not. I mean I wouldn't rule it out on doing that because the last time I seen Jean, was when she became the Dark Phoenix and the X-men was forced to destroy her with the aid of Shi'ar Empire. Beast assumed she was still alive but in hiding, although Professor Xavier said he could not sense her at all, I mean the legend said that the Phoenix always rise from the ashes, so maybe she stills alive out there in the universe." Kitty explained.

"Yeah but which one is she, the Phoenix or this Dark Phoenix? Well let hope the zombies does not find her and make her into one of them, but one question about this Phoenix."

"Yes…" Kitty replied.

"Did she had a symbol of a golden bird's mark on her face or somewhere on her body?" He asks her.

"…!...wait you have one too?" she asks him back.

"Yes but it appears on my right side of my face, and that only when I'm using that power. But what about Jean, did she had one too"? He told her and asks at the same time.

"Well she kind of did except it didn't appear on her face; instead she would have turned her whole body into one big fire-bird. However now I'm convinced, it appears there is some connection between you and the Phoenix, maybe you not from another reality, perhaps you're a time-traveler from the past or…the future? She said that last part with concern in her voice; her concern did not go unnoticed by Naruto.

"Why the concern, I highly doubt I'm a time-traveler, even if that possible, but it seems you knew people who can travel through time?" He looks toward her with a serious look.

"I..I'm not sure…I believed I knew someone but I cannot remember that person name or face, but I get the feeling that this person is my best friend also". She shook her worries away.

"I guess it not all that important…for now. C'mon let pay Blondie a visit so she can teleports us to your hometown as your people would call it". He walks out the room leaving her behind; Kitty looks down on the ground. "Mom…Dad…please be alright, I coming to save you".

**CEREBRA'S ROOM**

Illyana is stretching her arms and neck, "Da. My neck is killing me. I don't think I can take anymore of this".

"Tough it out, sunflower, we got more work to do", Naruto appears behind Illyana and whispered in her ears. Illyana jumped and turned around with a small pout. "Nyet, don't do that…" She says with a blush appearing on her face.

"Ha made you blush, but enough about that. We need a portal (Kitty walked up to his left side) to Deerfield, Illinois, in a mall call Megamart".

Illyana looked toward Kitty; she sees the grim look across her face. "Kat, have faith. I'm pretty sure your parents are live among the survivors".

"Thank you Illy…." She said.

"Anytime… (A yellow disc of energy appear in front of them) I would hurry if I was you, don't know who is stalking the survivors over in Deerfield, but time is how you say it…is short". Naruto gave a light nod before walking through the portal, Kitty looked at Illyana. "Don't worry we won't take long, we contact you through Naruto's telepathic once we have the survivors". She said before following Naruto through the portal.

**MEGAMART**

Once Kitty step through the portal, she walked into Naruto. "Why did you stop walking right in front of me?"

"We surrounded (the portal closed)", He said with his arms folded. Kitty looked around and saw survivors pointing guns at them, one of them happened to be a RPG. "Oh…." The only reply she can makes at the moment.

"No funny business you two, keep your hands where we can see them!" One guy said to Naruto and Kitty, holding an AK-40 and aiming for their heads.

"Give us a reason to blow your asses to Kingdom Come because I will do it!" A middle age man said while aiming the RPG at them.

"Enough!" Naruto used his telekinetic's abilities, the survivors' weapons were sent out of their hands and right about ten feet in the air above their heads.

"Muties! They're freaking Muties!" Another man said.

"Not this hate's crap again, you least think that with the end of the world, the racism would have just up and leave, but no its still exists." Kitty said in a mocking tone.

"Kitty?" A woman said among the crowds.

Kitty looked toward where she heard her voice; she starts to sheds some tears. "Momma?"

"Oh my baby, you're alive?" Theresa Pryde said while she starts to cry. She was about to run to her daughter, but a red-haired teenager with glasses, starts to hold her back. "Mrs. Pryde, don't go it can be a trick!"

"Mindee let me go I have to go to my daughter!" Theresa shouts and tries to reach for her daughter.

"She right as far as we know they could be zombies in disguise trying to tricked us into lowering our guards, like some sort of shape-shifter." The guy who had the AK-40 said.

"Or it could be a trick on that blond guy part." Mindee says while still holding Kitty's mother.

"Let me go!" Her mother shouts again.

"I'm not one of the dead and neither is my partner." Kitty said to the survivors.

"Prove it, if you really the Kitty Pryde we grew up with, tell us something me and Mindee would know." A blond-haired teenager with a ponytail said, Naruto had to look at her twice because she look similar to another girl he knew from his world.

"Fine Cindy, before the whole world went into World War Z, You, me, Mindee, Sophia, and Aida went to Dazzler's concert, and you developed a crush on our driver, Logan." Kitty said while shocking both the girls.

"Kitty?" Mindee and Cindy said at the same time.

"Hold up folks that doesn't proved anything for us but those girls, we need more than that." The man who had the AK-40 said.

"Oh for the love all that is mighty…if we really were Zombies all of you would have been dead the moment I'd send your weapons away, but here our proof." He said while sending their weapons back in their hands. The guy, who got his AK-40 back, nods toward them. Mindee let go of Theresa, and in moments Mother and Daughter were in each other embraces.

"I thought you were one of them because I heard what has happened to the X-men—"

"Mother, have faith in me. You know it hard to touch me let alone do any harm to me. Me and my friend, Illyana, along with Forge, are the only X-men's members alive. I'm alive today because of him, which remind me. Mom this is Naruto Uzumaki, Naruto this is Theresa Pryde, my mother."

"Nice to meet you, I can see where she gets her beauty from." He said while taking her right hands in his, planting a kiss on it before letting it go.

"uhh…nice to meet you—" she did not get to finished because Kitty interrupted her. "Mom, where is Dad? Why he is not here among the survivors?"

"Kitty please try not to get upset when you hear this, I did tried to stop him from leaving. Your father felt the need to get some more equipment back at home, and he also assumes you would show up at our home." She looks down after saying that.

"…Mom how long ago was it since he left?"

"About two hours, we heard no word from him at all, you must believe me, I tried to stop him from leaving but he wouldn't listens." Theresa said with tears in both her eyes.

"Tell me everything, start from the beginning on how you all got here, to all the way up to us appearing here". Kitty said to her mother, while hugging her for comfort.

Naruto looked at one of Kitty's friends, Cindy. The poor girl felt Naruto's stares, she turned toward him, and his eyes made her felt uneasy. "What?" she manages to say.

"I mean no offends, but you look and dress almost like someone from my world, you also have the same way of talking," Naruto said to Cindy.

"From your world, are you telling me you're not from earth?" She asks him.

"Well yes and no, I am from earth but it a different reality from your. I may not look it, but I'm from the Ninja's reality." Naruto explained.

"So there, another me in your world? And she the one you talking about?" Cindy said.

"Well I said you look like her but I doubt she your counterpart but I wouldn't put it pass it that she is. Are you a shopoholic? Or are you the type always trying to lose weight because you considered being thin acceptable and beautiful?" Naruto asked her. The girl took a second to think before answering. "Ok before the whole zombies' world order, I was huge on shopping and making myself good, but always trying to lose weight because I considered it to be acceptable, I don't mind being thin but not to the point where I'm starving myself. I take it that the other me believe that and do the whole dieting on a daily basic, right?" She asks.

"Bingo, and she a ninja like me, unfortunately she not a friend, but an enemy because of an incident involving me leaving my corrupt village." He walks away from her and head to the center of the mall. Everybody was watching him closely especially Kitty and Theresa, he took a big breathe before speaking. "Listen up people, the reason why me and Kitty is here because we doing the whole save the survivors' mission, our orders are to bring the survivors back to Magneto's Asteriod M—"

"MAGNETO! ARE YOU OUT YOUR FUCKING MIND, CHILD? HE A MUTANT TERRORIST THAT WISH TO DESTROY ALL HUMAN!" The man with the rpg yelled out, his outburst was joined with other survivors' protest.

"People, listen to me, I know you're upset about Magneto and what he has done to you normal folks, but I can assure you he changed. The whole Zombies' incident is what opened his eyes, now he out there in the world looking for any survivors—"

Naruto got interrupted again, "Then what, those zombies will just find us, there no safe place on earth?" The man with AK-40 said. "Exactly, not earth", Naruto replied with a smile.

The survivors began to whisper among each others, "He right, we have other survivors on a base in space, and none of the Zombies know." Kitty said to the man in support for Naruto. Naruto smiled toward Kitty for the support and mouth a silent thank you, Kitty smile back getting his hidden message.

"Ok I don't mean to rain on your parade, but how are we going to get to this Asteriod M if it in space, I mean we don't have any spaceship like the Fantastic Four or the Avengers, and if we did find one, those flying zombies will see us leaving." Mindee said while bringing up some points.

"Don't worry Mindee, you remember when I wrote to you about my friend, Illyana from the Xavier's school for gifted youngsters?"

"Yes…but why, what she got to do with getting to space?" Mindee asked her that question, missing the point all together.

"Illyana, code-name Magik, is a Kekkei Genkai user (she looks at Naruto) like myself, she can teleport anywhere and also created portal to transport people of objects. She is ours source in getting out of here, but before we can transport you all, we need to check and make sure none of you were bitten or receive any scratches because you could be infected and we need to take care of that." She explains to everyone present.

"We not stupid, we seen those zombies' movies and know full well that once bitten or any scratches can cause a person to become the undead." The same man with Ak-40 said.

"Yeah well we got to make sure first, we don't want any surprises. Once we gotten all survivors out there we leave this dimension and live in my dimension, but be warned because my dimension is not like yours".

"How so?" Mindee asked him.

"Because my dimension is close to what you people would have called Feudal Japan because our culture fall under it and mainly the world is full of samurais and ninjas. But I have a village…well it mainly a city that my group currently holds as a base; we can rebuild it and live off it, but enough about that, first it time for you to escape". He touches his forehead and in a second a portal opened up right next to him.

"Ok peoples it's time to leave no pushing and stay to together and remember to—"Theresa interrupted her, "Kitty…I'm staying here."

"What why"?

"Your father still out there and I'm not going anywhere except with you to find him"! Naruto walked toward Theresa, the portal closed right after Kitty's friends walk right through it. "Mrs. Pryde, as much as we will enjoy your company, I must agree with your daughter's concern. I mean no offend but you will slow us down, and plus it be best for your interest if you stay on Asteriod M, for safely purpose".

"I'm sorry but I'm not going anywhere until I find Carmen, so with or without your help". Theresa started to walk away but her daughter grabbed her hands. "Mommy please don't do—"

"No Kitty, you came for me and your father, I cannot sit by on some outer space base, while the fate of your father is unknown to me, either we go together or I go by myself"!

Naruto shake his head in disbelief, "Man he is right, you women can be so troublesome, now I see where you get your stubbornness from, Kitty. Ok you can come with us but you going to have to stay close to your daughter and keep looking in all direction". He starts to walk up to Kitty; however Kitty is not happy to hear what he just said. "Fine, but doesn't mean I have to like this arrangement, and for the record I am not stubborn". She sticks her tongue out at him in a pouting manner. Naruto just smiled and grabbed her hand, while her mother did the same. Kitty guide both, Naruto and Theresa through the wall out the mall. However a small ant is seen leaving the mall also and heading the opposite way from where Naruto and company are heading to.

**ASTEROID M**

"It seems the operation is becoming more of a success". Forge said to Magneto, while watching the Acolytes guides the survivors to their living quarters.

"I agree, and it all thank to Naruto. Before he came here to this dimension, I believe we were all going to die, especially myself. But since he arrives here, our chances of surviving has increased. His clones are strong enough to handle the dead while we guide the survivors back here. Soon we can leave this dimension and start life over again, even I no longer hold the hatred of our people's sufferings, Charles was right, I allowed hatred to run my life and blinded me to what was important". Magneto said to Forge.

"Those days are over Magnus, now this is a new day, but I wonder if we can survive in Naruto's dimension and plus there also the theory of Naruto being related to her?" Forge start to rub his chin.

"I heard of the rumor that young Kitty has expose, well I am not sure about the Phoenix's power, I can explain that he does have strong psychic abilities, however he is not Charles level, it clearly he does not have much trainings with his abilities and relies too much on raw power. I am worry because what if Jean Grey is out there and she is a zombie"?

"Hmm even I can answered that because I did not see her anywhere when hell unleashed itself, but for that boy sake I hope it not the case, although he is good, Jean is a lot stronger and have way more experience with her powers. I hope she not zombie, because we going to have a real problem on our hands, especially if she using the power of the Phoenix". Forge looked toward Magneto.

"Which is why we need to get the hell out of this dimension before we're presented with that problem on our plates, and plus there the matter of my zombie children".

Forge placed his hands on Magneto's shoulders, "I'm sorry but there nothing you could do for them, they're apart of the dead and will do nothing but destroy all life. Quicksilver is the reason why this zombies' plague spread so faster, the report were that he got caught by Mystique in disguise of Scarlet Witch. And she got caught by the Punisher in Lateriva, or so the reports say by the Acolytes".

"I know that Forge, but I cannot allow them to suffer any longer as the undead, when Naruto get back here, I will go down there and call my children out and end their sufferings myself, do not think of stopping me".

"Forge turned away from him, "…very well, I will not get in your way. But I want you to know I do not agree to this one bit".

"I know, but I must do this". He said while he took on a sad look.

**BACK WITH NARUTO**

"My god, all those zombies are outside our house trying to get in, maybe your father alive". Theresa said while looking from their hiding spot across the street.

**BAM**

"That sound like Dad's shotgun and judging from how that Zombie flings back from the shot through the window, I'm judging he still alive". She said with a smile on her face.

"Or he could be one of them trying to keep whatever food he found to myself". Naruto said and earned a hard glare from both women. "What? I being realistic here and I just saying it could be. Anyway let me use my so call telepathy and see if he alive in there". His eyes start to glow yellow for a second before turning back to normal. "He alive and some Asian friend of Kitty with him, but the bad news he is hurt and don't have much time".

"Oh god no…" Theresa begins to shed to tears. Kitty face became grim, grabbing both Naruto and her mother, she ran with them and straight through the zombies and into the house, only to be point a gun at both her father and friend. "Dad it me, your daughter".

"Kitty is that you, Theresa you here too, what about the survivors at the mall"? He asks his daughter while trying to hide his wound on his left shoulder; however his wife saw the wound and began to worry. "Oh Carmen, you're hurt"!

"Theresa please not now, just grabs Ami and get out of her".

"Ami! You alive just like Mindee and Cindy…Ami what wrong"? Kitty asked.

"Hmm she in shock it seems". Naruto said before looking right back at Carmen.

"Honey I'm not leaving you, maybe we can find a cure or maybe another doctor—"Carmen interrupted his wife. "Terry you don't get it, I'm done for, before I found Ami hiding in our house, I was attacked by one of them, he was different from the rest of the zombies, I think he was one of them super-beings".

"Who was it dad"? Kitty asked him.

"I don't know…god I can't think straight, feel like my gut is on fire. I think he wore all black and had a skull face on his shirt and he carries a lot of guns…oh god now I want to eat some flesh". He said while earning pity from Naruto and Kitty, but Theresa on the other hand wasn't accepting this.

"Nononono, I refused to accept that. We get through this together and—"

**BOOOOOOMMM**

The Pryde's home has been blast opened, luckily Naruto place a telekinetic shield around them. In seconds the normal civilian zombies rushed in, only to make way for the same zombie to who bit Carmen. Kitty only said one word, "Punisher".

A portal opened up next to Kitty, Naruto turned his attention on Kitty while looking toward the zombies. "Kitty, no if or buts, take your mother and friends and get the hell out of here".

"Nooooo I'm not leaving without…" Theresa fall face first because Kitty knocked her out with a chop to the head. She grabs her mother along with Ami and dragged them toward the portal, she looks back at Naruto. "Make them pay for what they done".

"Sure will Pretty Kitty…."

"Dad, I'm…sorry that this has happened to you, if—"

"There no need for it, it not your fault. Take care of your mother for me. The only regret is that I won't see you get marry and have children of your own, but as long as you and your mother are alive I cannot complain".

She blushes at his comments and took a quick glance at Naruto before going through the portal with her mother and friend, the portal closed behind her and neither Carmen nor Naruto missed the blush. "So, you and my daughter—"

"I take care of her and promise you that she will live a better life than the hellhole that these zombies have created. But I must ask, are you in any condition to be fighting these things". He says to Carmen, the Zombies including Punisher are trying to break through the shield.

"Don't worry I'm carrying grenades on me, so when I run out ammo with this shotgun, I'm going to blow myself up. But what about you"?

"Don't worry about me, I been through far worse than these in my life, I fought: madmen, demons, ninjas, dicators, and even dealt with ghosts. These things will never be able to defeat me"! He drops the shield and pulled out his sword, Carmen ready his shotgun. "Let dance"!

**ASTEROID M**

"Kitty you back, but where Naruto"? Forge asked her.

"Hopefully killing The Punisher for turning my father into one of them"! She replies and drags her mother and friend toward Reynolds. "They need medical attention, especially Ami because she in shock".

"The Punisher huh, he's the one who turned my Wanda into a zombie…" Magneto said while walking away.

"Magnus where are you going"? Forge asked him.

"To give young Naruto some support".

"I'll come with you, and no one stop me because my father is a victim and I don't feel right leaving Naruto to deal with my mess". Kitty said while following him before any protest can be heard.

**BACK WITH NARUTO**

Zombie head came right off thank to Carmen's shotgun, and although he was doing his best to fight them, his body kept dying a lot quicker, his skin was already starting to become pale. On the other hand, Naruto was easy dispatching each zombie heading his way; he just kept slicing them in half, while dodging a few shots from the Punisher.

"I-I…can't go on…forgive me but I am turning, please take care of my daughter". Carmen said while grabbing the grenades from his pocket and pulling the pins. "May he who die, die well". Is all Naruto had to say before the grenades went off, killing Carmen and most of the zombies except for Punisher and a few other, however the blast was too much for Naruto to predict. Naruto barely could stand, only to be greeted by The Punisher's rifle pointed at his face. "The so call super ninja, hah what a joke. You and any other criminals I ever came across always run their mouth about being the best, and all it takes to shut them up is a bullet in their skulls. I tell the other you had been dealt your punishment".

"Don't get too full of yourself old man; there was a guy who killed me, too bad I did not stay dead". He said while his right side of face show showed bird symbol on his face.

"Heh we shall see". He fired the gun off and killed Naruto. "The rest of you can finish him off, he not worth eating.

Unfortunately some the zombies did get the chance to because flames erupted from Naruto's body, the flames caught the zombies except for The Punisher and burnt them away. Naruto's body began to float up right as if he was standing, then his eyes starts to open and what the Punisher saw and heard send a chill down his dead body.

"**Tell me is this the best you can offer**"? Naruto said with his eyes white with hatred.

"Wh-What the hell are you"?

"Your end". Naruto reply back to him, Punisher let out a scream and started to fire at him with his rifle. The bullets spray through Naruto's body, and in return Naruto starts to laugh at him. The wounds on his body began to rapidly heal a lot faster, and with his right hand pointing at The Punisher's legs. "**Now feel the power that Uchiha Madara had to endure**"! Flames came right out of his hand and covered The Punisher's legs, although The Punisher no longer felt no pain, he still let out a scream. "Aaaahh you fucking bastard! You took my legs, I will kill you for this, do you hear me"!

"No mister Castles, that honor will go to me for what you done to my Wanda"! The Punisher slowly looks behind him only to come across a very pissed off Magneto with a lot of metal objects including his gun hovering above him. "Oh fuck me". Once he finishes saying that, Magneto unleash all the metal weapons upon him, until he was truly dead.

Kitty slowly walks toward Naruto, for the first time since meeting him, she was afraid. Here before her is someone who has the abilities and appearances of the Phoenix. She seen this before and never felt any comfort from it, whether it was from Jean or that other person she cannot remember, she always had one thought in mind when dealing with the Phoenix, fear. She had seen what the power of Phoenix can do, and how it can corrupt its host. She was powerless to help Jean and the other from becoming a victim, but now she will make sure not to repeat the same mistake.

"Naruto, stop it! Do not let it corrupt you, fight it. Think of all the people you saved, think of me. The power of the Phoenix will corrupt you if you do not take control". She said while holding his hands, her words reaching to him as he began to change back to his normal form. He almost falls but Kitty caught him and holds him up, "Thank you, beside my rogue ninja's friends, you are the only one to help me change back. Don't worry I'm ok". He pulls her close and plant a kiss on her lips, the shock caught her off guard, but soon after she returns the kiss and deepen it with a tongue kiss. They would had kept going if it wasn't for Magneto coughing to get their attention, both the now couple pulled back.

"As much as I would love to see young lovebirds continue, we need to talk on what we need to do next". However he did not goes any further because Forge came out Magik's teleport disk, but he did not came alone. Next to him is Frenzy and the young clone of Felicia Hardy aka the Black Cat. "I'm afraid you may have to relay that for later, Magnus. I discovered that Weapon X is still active and is hidden away from Zombies, I know there location".

END CHAPTER.

NEXT CHAPTER: FOX VS WEAPON X


End file.
